


没有名字系列1

by Ailee_0124



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailee_0124/pseuds/Ailee_0124
Summary: 【all旭】





	没有名字系列1

**Author's Note:**

> 【all旭】

SS7S有条不紊的进行着，其中的女装环节不过也是为了满足粉丝的恶趣味罢了，但是谁会想到一件女装真的会。。。。

所有人都换上之前准备好的女装，也真的是让所有人眼前一惊，尤其是某一个刚刚退伍不到半年的小朋友。

“金厉旭，你知不知道你现在这个样子真的很。。。”

金钟云从旁边的隔间出来走过来，对着金厉旭的耳朵轻轻吹了口气，小声的说了一句。

金厉旭感觉到了金钟云的动作，小脸红扑扑的，一声不响的推开了靠他越来越近的金钟云。

他知道这个时候不能冲动毕竟还要上台所以也就放弃了调戏厉旭的想法，万一真的把持不住确实不好处理。感觉到厉旭在推他，他便没有继续上前，只是拉过金厉旭偷了几个吻。

“钟云啊，小心擦枪走火啊。”

金厉旭听到了金钟云身后传来的声音，赶紧推开了他，

“哥，厉旭这样的装扮你不想吗？”

“想也不是现在啊。”

朴正洙慢悠悠的走过来，凑过来亲了亲金厉旭的唇。

厉旭也乖乖的任由他哥亲。

“呀！你们一群:&*/'*#都什么时候了还想这种事啊！”

“别说你不想。”

朴正洙放开还在害羞的金厉旭，回过头说。

这下来的人只得闭嘴了，他承认他也是想的。

这时李东海从外边进来，“哥，厉旭，快走吧，工作人员在催了，这种事等演唱会结束再说吧。”

几个人赶紧收拾好自己的状态，直奔演唱会舞台。

总的来说演唱会的完成度真的很高，反响也很好，所有人都沉浸于这场演唱会，包括台上台下所有人。

演唱会结束的时候并不是很晚，但是所有人都还处于兴奋状态没有缓过来，刚刚的女装也因为后来的舞台被换了下来扔在了后台的休息室里。

一行人从舞台上下来前后脚进了后台的休息室。

“厉旭啊，你这次的突破这么大啊，穿裙子就算了，还穿这么短，生怕别人看不到你的肉//体是吧。”

刚进了休息室，厉旭就被金钟云直接怼到墙上，暧昧的说。

“哥我哪有，不是都这样嘛，明明都穿了女装啊，你干嘛就说我啊，东海哥不是也穿了吗，而且我觉得比我好看啊。”

金厉旭红着脸小声嘟囔。

“可是哥觉得你比较好看啊，不是吗，我们忙内多可爱啊。”

“厉旭，你去把那身衣服换上呗，刚刚忙着下个舞台，我都没来得及好好看看我们厉旭呢。”

李东海抱着厉旭蹭了蹭，其他哥哥们听到这句话，也向金厉旭投来了目光，厉旭受不了这么多炽热的目光看着他，匆匆抱着衣服跑进了休息室的隔间。

“完了，这下真的逃不掉了。”

金厉旭叹了口气，无力的想。

磨磨蹭蹭的把不久前脱下的女装又一次穿在身上，反正都是要穿的。

“厉旭啊，穿好了没啊，再不出来哥哥们进去帮你穿啊。”

听到这，厉旭才慢慢吞吞的出来。

精致的小脸配上衬衫短裙，换成谁都把持不住吧。

“果然，我们厉旭就是很好看呢。”

朴正洙看到厉旭之后，走过来看着他说，说这就把手伸进了上衣里，因为下摆比较大，所以直接就可以探进去。

伸进去的手在身上不找边际的点着火，不一会儿厉旭就被摸的浑身泛红，红着眼睛看着眼前的哥哥们。

“厉旭啊，你这是在诱惑我们吗？”

金钟云看到厉旭迷离又诱惑的眼神，感觉身下一热，顺手拉过厉旭的手放在他的下体上，

“旭啊，感受一下他看到你的时候会有多激动啊。”

厉旭感受到手里的变化瞬间就想把手抽回来，无奈金钟云的手劲太大了，厉旭根本就没法把手抽回来，只能一点一点的慢慢适应它的变化。这两个人在这里撩拨着，剩下的人要是再看估计都要忍不住了。

“哥，你们快点，我们先去车上等你们，不要时间太长，我们可不想看到我们厉旭晕过去的场景。”

“知道了，就你话多。”

说着一行人出了休息室，还顺手给哥哥们把门关上了。

厉旭在两个人的抚摸和亲吻下很容易就起了反应，因为这段时间一直都在排练，根本无暇顾及性//事，更不要说这样的撩拨了。

金厉旭被这两个哥哥折磨的眼都红了，抬起头来拉过金钟云寻着他的唇，感觉到金厉旭的动作，金钟云微微一笑，叼住了厉旭凑过来的唇和他接吻，手里也没闲着，在身上到处点火，而旁边的朴正洙还在金厉旭身上一点一点的亲吻。

他把金厉旭的上衣推到胸前，用手揉搓着胸前的豆粒，一点一点的亲吻着厉旭的身体。

金厉旭被金钟云吻得七荤八素的，还要承受着两个哥哥在身上作乱的手。

厉旭感受到自己的衣服被撩起来，可是前边的两个哥还穿的整整齐齐的，这让厉旭很不服输，想要脱掉他们的衣服，可是，刚刚已经被吻到脱力，又被两个哥哥来回摸好久的他根本就没有力气去和两个大男人抗衡了，只得放弃。

“厉旭啊，你知道这么多天哥多想你吗？”

金钟云说着把手伸向了厉旭的脆弱，撩起下身本来的就不长的裙子，隔着内裤揉搓他的下体，这样的触碰让厉旭不禁颤抖起来，以前没有过吗，不，以前有过的比这个更要过分，他现在只是因为太久没有经历过这些了，导致身体真的很敏感也许是真的挑起他的情绪了，厉旭似乎想要的更多。

还伏在厉旭身上的朴正洙也感觉到了厉旭情绪的转变。

“厉旭啊，这么想要吗，想要要说出来啊，不然哥哥们怎么知道我们小旭难受呢对不对。”

朴正洙轻咬着厉旭的耳垂，轻吐着气。这对厉旭无非是一种折磨，

“哥···难受···”

“哪里难受啊，说出来，说出来哥哥们就满足你好不好。”

朴正洙怎么会不知道他难受，明明自己也难受的要死，可是为了逗他，他也就忍了。

厉旭听到他哥这么说，也不再撑着，声音颤抖的说，

“都难受，哪里都难受。”

边说还边蹭着朴正洙，这样如果两个人还能忍住，那可能就不是男人了。

金钟云也感觉到了厉旭下体的变化，但他还是慢慢的脱下了厉旭的内裤，伸手握住了他的脆弱上下撸动着，承受着这份快感的厉旭很快就软了身子，因为是站着的，这种快//感让厉旭很快就软了身体，朴正洙眼疾手快的拖住了小孩的腰，生怕他一个不注意小孩被摔倒，拉过他的手放在了自己已经涨得不行下体上，厉旭也听话的抚摸着，久未经历性//事的厉旭很快就缴械投降了。

金钟云看着厉旭因为燥热而发红的小脸蛋，忍不住吻了上去，吮吸着厉旭的唇，慢慢撬开厉旭的牙关，邀请着他的柔软共舞，不知道是不是厉旭有魔力，让他吻上以后就不想放开，而他手上也没有停下，带着刚刚厉旭留下和爱液往后穴探去，朴正洙顺手摸上厉旭下体，继续着手里的动作。

当一根手指没入的时候，厉旭只是红着脸，并没有太大的反应，但是毕竟不是润/滑/剂，效果真的不好，当第三根手指侵入的时候厉旭已经疼的满头大汗了，眼圈里也蓄满了泪水，就算是这样他也还是紧闭着嘴巴一点声音都不发出来。

朴正洙看着这孩子疼的紧，赶紧推了推金钟云，

“你看看这孩子都疼成这样了！”

“怎么，哥想停下来吗？”

听到这句话，朴正洙心里也动摇了，毕竟都很难受，而且也太久没有经历这件事，他怎么可能就这样放过眼前这么可口的弟弟，

“那你轻一点，毕竟这孩子·····”

“我知道的哥，我有分寸。”

正在两人说话的时候，厉旭已经被身下还在作怪的手指弄得软了身子，在他觉得确定了已经可以的情况下，金钟云终于忍不住把自己的坚挺猛的插入了被开拓过的后/穴中，他一只手拉起金厉旭的腿放在手臂上，直接一下子没入，可是毕竟这不是手指啊，就算是被开拓过，还是让金厉旭疼的咬紧了牙关，朴正洙看到他拼命咬住牙不叫出来的样子实在是心疼的紧了，便靠近吻住紧闭的唇，可能是憋的太难受了，在朴正洙吻上他的一瞬间，呻吟声就从嘴里溜了出来，朴正洙一边吻着厉旭，一边拉着他的手上下套弄着自己的坚挺，而金厉旭已经被金钟云顶弄的发不出完整的音节了。

“哥···嗯·····慢点···哥····要站不住了·····嗯··········”

“我们厉旭站不住了啊，那自己坐上来动好不好啊。”

金钟云快速抽插了几十下，并没有将爱液留在体内就抽出了他的·······厉旭因为腿软根本站不住，又一下失去了支撑，猛的向下倒去，朴正洙眼疾手快的接住了快要坐在地上的厉旭，向上拖了一下，金厉旭也没有再撑着，伸出手环住了朴正洙的脖子，把脸埋在了朴正洙的颈间，

“哥，你来？”

朴正洙听到金钟云的声音，又看看他旁边的凳子，温温柔柔的问埋在他怀里的金厉旭，

“厉旭，你还可以吗？不行咱们就不要了，好不好。”

朴正洙是真的心疼他，知道他太久没有经历过性//事怕他的身体熬不住，所以才争取了他的意见，金厉旭在朴正洙刚刚抱他的时候就感受到了他的变化，这个哥明明也忍得很辛苦。

“哥····我·········”

朴正洙觉得金厉旭可能真的累了，于是起身要去拿衣服，想着把他们俩先送走，然后自己解决一下，结果他刚起身就被金厉旭圈了回来，

“哥，我没事，你别忍着了，你看你·······”

如果这个时候再忍，那他的自制力就太强了。他还没反应过来，就被金厉旭推到了金钟云准备好的凳子上，自己扶着朴正洙的火热坐了下去。

他知道朴正洙忍得难受，以前也经常这样，所以这次他不想让朴正洙再忍着。

朴正洙看这孩子倔强的样子，只得配合他，毕竟他是真的忍的·······朴正洙扶着金厉旭的腰慢慢的压下去，当他的坚挺整根没入的时候，两个人都深深的吐了一口气，金厉旭坐在朴正洙的腿上慢慢的开始扭动他的腰，朴正洙也配合着他的频率向上顶弄，金钟云从身后把金厉旭的脆弱握在手里套弄着，金厉旭被前后同时的快感弄得红了眼眶，眼里噙着泪水，之后一滴一滴落下，朴正洙拉下金厉旭的头，一点一点吻掉他脸上的泪水。

朴正洙可能是因为太心疼金厉旭，所以故意放慢了速度，无奈这样对金厉旭是一种折磨，感觉到朴正洙变慢的速度，金厉旭有点忍不住了。

“哥······嗯·······你快一点嘛·····”

连他自己都不知道他说这句话的时候有多诱人，朴正洙听到他的话，嘴角露出一个漂亮的微笑，连梨涡都格外好看。

“厉旭，这是你自己说的，一会儿不许要我停下过或者慢下来哦~”

金厉旭哪里还管得了这么多，

“nei,hiong~啊~~”

在金厉旭还没有说完的时候，就被朴正洙大力的抽插顶的说不出来完整的话了，再加上金钟云对他前端的抚慰，很快金厉旭就又一次缴械投降，可是朴正洙并没有停下来的趋势，他已经累的快散架了，朴正洙看出他累了，可是他不想就这么放过他。

“哥·······嗯·······不要了好不好····要坏了·····真的········啊·······”

“厉旭不乖哦，刚刚不是这么说的哦。”

“hiong~~啊·······我错了·······不行了······真的·····哥·····要坏了·····”

金厉旭哭的抽抽搭搭的，认谁看了都是想按在身下狠狠欺负的那种，可是这两个哥哥也是真的心疼金厉旭，不想他受到伤害，而且外边那么多狼崽子，谁知道一会儿出去会不会·······

“好，那咱们不做了好不好，厉旭乖。”

说着加快了自己的律动速度，在快要射出来的时候抽出来，射在了金厉旭的小腹上，看着怀里累的不想动的厉旭，两个哥哥心都化了。

“旭啊，哥哥们爱你啊，你知道的吧。”

“内，我知道的。”

金钟云走过来，爱怜的亲了亲金厉旭的嘴唇，

“辛苦了，我们的小旭啊。”

两个哥哥给他穿上衣服，就像照顾小孩似的，金钟云弯下腰把金厉旭公主抱似的抱起来，

“走啦，哥带你回宿舍好不好。”

累的不行的金厉旭在金钟云的怀里找了个舒服的地方，睡了过去。

谁知道会不会出现·····所以········

被金钟云抱到车上的金厉旭并没有感觉到他已经落入了另一个人的怀抱，他真的太累了，只在恍惚之间听到金钟云说，

“你们两个人小崽子有点分寸，他够累了。”

只听到这句话，金厉旭就昏睡过去了。

再次醒过来是因为他自己觉得快要喘不过气了，醒来之后就发现自己被一个人抱在怀里，这个人不是刚刚抱他的金钟云，而且自己的唇也被堵住了，快要喘不过来气的金厉旭推着在他唇上汲取蜜汁的人。

李东海感觉到金厉旭可能快要喘不过来气了，才恋恋不舍的放开怀里的金厉旭，就这么拥着他，不过手里的动作也并没有停下来，继续在身上各种点火。

可能是哥哥们的恶趣味，刚刚金钟云和朴正洙并没有给他穿他自己的衣服，而是把那件超级短的裙子又给他套上了，这个时候金厉旭才感觉到不对劲，因为他的脆弱被一个温热包裹着，这让刚刚已经经历过两次性//事的金厉旭无非是一种折磨，被温热的口腔包裹着的小厉旭已经涨得发疼了，在他觉得他马上要去了的时候，赶紧推推还在他身下没有离开的李赫宰，

“嗯…哥…快离开点…要去…嗯…了”

再看吞吐着·······的李赫宰不光没有离开。。还加快了吞吐的频率。

“hiong·······快放开········要去了······嗯····”

终于，金厉旭还是泄在了李赫宰的嘴里，可是李赫宰却无动于衷，拉过金厉旭的头就吻了上去，把他刚刚从金厉旭那里汲取的精华都全数还了回去，金厉旭也因为唇被堵住没法逃脱，全数接受了。还在金厉旭身上点火的李东海也没有打算放过他，猫咪唇叼着金厉旭胸前的豆粒，舌尖在乳晕周围打转，弄的金厉旭一阵一阵的颤抖，但是又想要的更多，金厉旭难受的向上拱了拱身子，伸手环住了埋在他胸前的李东海，李东海的因为金厉旭的动作仿佛受到了鼓舞，伸出手揉捏着被冷落的另外一边。

李赫宰一边轻吻着金厉旭，一边把手伸向金厉旭的后庭，因为刚刚已经被两个哥哥开拓过的后庭现在还很湿润所以几乎没有废力气就很容易的进入两根手指，缓慢的抽动让厉旭很不舒服，他想要的很多。

车内的空间很大，足够他们三个人来回来去折腾，前边的驾驶室也被挡板挡住，什么都看不到，更何况车子在行进，不会有人注意到这里的动静，这让两个人大胆了起来，因为顾及着金厉旭已经被两个哥哥折腾的够累了，两个人还是很小心翼翼的，这下金厉旭不干了，点火点了这么长时间哪有不煮饭的道理，金厉旭主动的时候不是很多，但是快感让他不得不主动。

金厉旭被抱在李东海怀里，已经被两个人弄的脱力了，他把手从李东海的脖子上拿下来，慢慢的伸向李东海的身下，在他碰到那根坚挺的时候颤抖了一下，这样的触碰让李东海的呼吸急促起来，拉过金厉旭想要收回的手放在下体上来回撸动，金厉旭也没有再抽走他的手，而是任由李东海拉着他，身后李赫宰的手还在他的后穴里来回磨蹭，

“旭啊，为什么还这么紧啊，难道刚刚两个哥哥没有满足你吗？嗯？”

“哥······嗯········”

“赫，你别说了，没看孩子害羞了吗，本来就害羞你还说，别把你用在我身上那套用在小旭身上，吓着他。”

李东海顺手打了李赫宰一下，就见李赫宰慢慢的直起身子，凑到李东海耳边说，

“不让我对小旭说，等我回去说给你听啊，嗯？我们去床上好好说道说道，好不好啊？”

这下换成李东海的脸上抹上一层红晕，连耳尖都红红的，李东海立刻推了推还伏在他耳边的人，金厉旭的脸因为李赫宰刚刚说的话已经红的不行了，李赫宰的手还在持续动作着，在他觉得可以的时候把手抽了出来，刚刚被蹂躏过的后穴因为忽然的空虚让金厉旭很不舒服，可是两个哥哥仿佛觉得这样很有意思，故意不满足他，想看他的反应，这下金厉旭不干了，哪有这么欺负弟弟，于是就听金厉旭软着声音说，

“哥，，给我吧，，我想要。。。”

“要什么啊，你得说出来啊，嗯？”

“想要你们进来·······”

金厉旭说要这话的时候已经害羞的不行，因为车内几乎没有灯光，只有公路上的路灯勉强照进来，再加上因为刚刚被哥哥调戏之后脸上的潮红，已经分不清是害羞的红还是·····

“既然我们小旭都说了，岂有不满足的道理啊。”

说着，李东海把怀里的金厉旭放在车后排较为宽敞的座位上，把自己的火热顶在穴口但就是不进去，而是在外边磨蹭着，这下金厉旭难受了，一点一点的追着李东海想要更多，

“哥······进来好不好·········难受········”

金厉旭一边磨蹭着一边说着，声音软的都能掐出水，换谁可能都不能拒绝吧，李东海往前凑了凑把自己的火热推了进去，金厉旭仿佛因为空虚被填满而发出一声呻吟，而李东海也因为这一声呻吟失去了理智，开始大力的抽插起来，金厉旭因为李东海忽然大起来的动作有点撑不住，眼神也有点飘忽，能听到的只有从嘴里发出的嗯嗯啊啊的声音，这声音就是最好的催情剂，听到他的声音使李东海更加疯狂，直到看到金厉旭挂在脸上的泪珠才把他即将丧失的理智缓缓拉回来，在穴内摩擦的火热也开始越涨越大，在李东海疯狂抽插了几十下的时候及时的抽了出来，虽然还没有完全疏解，可他不愿意让金厉旭受伤，更何况他身边还有一个。。。

李赫宰见李东海抽了出来，拉过李东海就是一个深吻，手下也没有停下，撸动着李东海的坚挺，免的他憋坏了。

帮李东海解决完，李赫宰转身看着金厉旭，脸上的潮红也印证了刚刚的火热，金厉旭仿佛脱力似的朝着李赫宰伸伸手，李赫宰无奈的张开手臂环住他，其实他本来不想继续的，因为刚刚和演唱会也很累，他是真的怕厉旭的身体吃不消，可是这孩子仿佛不满足一样，好像想要的更多，。李赫宰把金厉旭拉到自己的腿上，慢慢的用自己的。。。蹭着他，金厉旭也知道哥哥们怕伤了他，也这么配合着没有过大的动作，

“旭啊，别了吧，你这样会累坏的。。。”

“不要，哥，我没事，你快点好不好·········我有点难受。。。”

李赫宰听到这句话，无奈又心疼的把厉旭抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，一点一点的推了进去，有频率的抽动起来，金厉旭也这样配合着他，李赫宰的频率越来越快，让金厉旭有点吃不消，金厉旭紧闭着嘴巴，不让呻吟声从嘴里吐出来，

“旭啊，叫出来，出声，哥想听你叫出来·······”

“我······嗯······不要········太·········啊······羞耻了·······”

“没事的，在哥哥们面前都是可以的。。好不好？”

被李赫宰哄骗这，金厉旭终于嗯嗯啊啊的叫了出来，知道金厉旭累，李赫宰没有一直要他，只要了他一次，就放过了他。给金厉旭弄好衣服之后，李赫宰拿出手机，在群里发了一条消息，

“宿舍谁在？一会儿出来接一下厉旭吧。”

发完没一会就得到了回复。

“好，我在，希澈哥和圭贤也在，他们两个要喝酒，还要我给他俩送，你们一会儿到了直接给我发消息，我去接他。”

李赫宰接到崔始源的短信，回了个好就放下了手机。

怀里的金厉旭因为还没有从刚刚和疯狂里缓过来，抬起头眼神迷离的的问李赫宰，

“哥，你这样真的行吗？”

金厉旭碰了碰李赫宰下身还翘着的火热。

“没事，还有你东海哥呢，你好好休息吧，你太累了。”

李赫宰亲亲金厉旭的脸颊柔声的说，毕竟李赫宰苦于夜短的名号不是浪得虚名，怎么可能这一次就解决，这个夜还长，后面还有很多事会发生的。。。

金厉旭已经被折腾的很累了，在车上就昏昏沉沉的睡着了，毕竟一开始金钟云和朴正洙就没有留情面，刚刚在车上，李俩也是真的狠，中间没有休息的金厉旭现在已经再一次昏昏沉沉的，就算体力值再好，被这么折腾也会坏吧。到了宿舍可能就没有休息时间了。。。

车到宿舍楼下的时候崔始源已经在楼下等着了，李赫宰把金厉旭抱下车，放到崔始源怀里，

“你们看着点，别伤着他，已经被折腾的挺……”

李赫宰没有说下去，崔始源闻言点点头，

“挺晚的了，你们回去吧，我们有分寸。”

“你们三个小心点，毕竟他这小身板。”

“嗯，希澈哥回去了，就剩下我和圭贤还在，那孩子非得接着喝，厉旭又不在，我怕他喝多了到处乱撞，就留在这了。”

李赫宰听到这里稍稍放下点心，崔始源是个有分寸的人，他不会伤到金厉旭，这个他明白，反倒是那个喝多了的弟弟就不一定了。

李赫宰想到这里，点了点头，转身上了车。崔始源看着两个人的车走远了才抱着金厉旭走回宿舍。

本来崔始源看到金厉旭的疲惫的样子已经不想再折腾他了，但事情并不是向他想好的方向发展的。

崔始源抱着金厉旭回到宿舍，就看到曺圭贤还坐在刚刚的地方，一杯接着一杯的喝。看到崔始源抱着金厉旭回来，就摇摇晃晃的走过来，非要拉着金厉旭和他一起喝。

金厉旭已经快要累的晕过去了，无奈曺圭贤的力气太大，直接把金厉旭从崔始源怀里接过放在凳子上，

“厉旭啊，亲故啊~”

金厉旭看着眼前这个平常根本不撒娇的忙内哼哼唧唧的叫他，不心软是不可能的。

“圭贤啊，少喝点吧，你看你都要醉了。”

“我没醉，你看我这不是还清醒着呢吗。”

金厉旭疲惫的摇摇头，无奈的说，

“好，没醉，不要喝了，去睡觉吧，你看看都几点了。”

确实已经很晚了，不过，喝酒这种事当然是通宵比较好啦。

“不嘛，你陪我喝嘛。”

金厉旭看着眼前这个大只的忙内撒着娇，心瞬间就软了，

“好，陪你喝，但是不许多喝，一会儿就去睡觉，听到没。”

崔始源看着两个忙内，无奈的走过来，坐在一边，看着两个人一杯一杯的喝着，本来酒量就不怎么好的金厉旭没过多久就开始晕乎了。曺圭贤也因为喝的有点多已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

崔始源看着两个喝多了的忙内，无奈的摇着头，起身把圭贤扶起来送回房间，看他睡得安稳才放下心走出来。

看到同样趴在桌子上的金厉旭，走过去，拦腰抱起，金厉旭可能是感觉到有人把他抱起来了，下意识的环住抱着他的人的的脖子，把头埋在颈间，崔始源感觉颈间痒痒的，但这让他的心里也开始痒痒的。

本来刚刚李赫宰说这孩子太累了，他就不想折腾他了，但是他现在的样子真的很想让人狠狠的欺负他。

怀里的人好像怕崔始源把他扔掉一样，死死的搂着他的脖子不撒手。

走到他的房间，把金厉旭放在床上，盖上被子，崔始源看着脸色潮红的忙内，低头在唇上落下一吻，转身想离开房间，谁知道金厉旭哪里来的这么大的力气，一下就把崔始源扯到了他身上，伸手环住了崔始源的脖子，紧接着把唇送了上去。

崔始源被这一系列的动作弄的发蒙，感觉到自己的唇被堵住，瞬间主动，含住他的唇吮吸着。在他感觉金厉旭可能要喘不过来气的时候及时放开了他，金厉旭不知是因为喝的太多了还是因为被崔始源压着不舒服，他在床上扭了扭身体，想让自己舒服一点，可这对崔始源无非是一种折磨，崔始源看着眼前这个比自己小一岁的弟弟，把唇凑到他耳边，吐着气说，

“厉旭啊，你知道你在干什么吗？你知道后果是什么吗？”

金厉旭听到有人和他说话，也不知道到底说了什么，就胡乱的点着头。

崔始源看到金厉旭点头也不管他是不是真的知道他到底说了什么，再次欺身压上吻住金厉旭的唇，手也不消停的从衣服下摆探入，从腰向上抚摸着，一直向上延伸直到触碰到胸前的豆粒，手不停的在乳尖上揉搓逗弄，直到完全挺立才放开。

伸手脱掉碍事的衣物，低头含住一边已经挺立的乳头，舌头不停地在乳晕周围打转，手顺着腰线向下滑动顺势握住脆弱上下套弄，舒服的套弄让金厉旭发出了小小的哼唧声。

因为不久之前刚刚经历过性事，已经没有什么可以射出的东西了，但手与火热的摩擦还是让他射了出来。

崔始源放开胸前的已经被咬的红肿的豆粒，在金厉旭的身上亲吻着不停地点火，顺手拿起床头的护手霜倒在手上，向后庭探去，虽然后庭刚刚被开拓过，但崔始源还是怕会不小心伤到他。

小心翼翼的探进一根手指，在内壁慢慢剐蹭，这让金厉旭很不舒服的扭扭身子，当他探进第三根手指的时候，身下的人终于忍不住了，这对他们两个无非都是折磨。

金厉旭伸手揽住崔始源的脖子，带着一点难受的气息轻声说，

“哥··可以进来了··难受···”

“再忍忍，万一伤到你怎么办。”

“不···不会的···进来吧·····”

这个时候再忍着恐怕才真的不是正常人吧，抬手搂住金厉旭的腰，让自己最近距离的贴近把自己送进那个温热的甬道。崔始源很温柔，慢慢的推进，当整根没入的时候，两个人长舒一口气。

被这样直接埋在体内金厉旭很不舒服，不知道是不是那哥哥的恶趣味，他并没有动一下。

“哥···你动一下啊··这样很不好受啊···”

本来崔始源是想等他适应了再动，毕竟被另外那几个哥哥和李赫海折腾够呛了，没想到他自己会有这样的要求。

听到这句话的崔始源哪里还管他是不是适应了·快速的抽插起来，刚开始只是慢慢试探，而后每一下都准确的顶在那个让身下人兴奋地点上，而每一次的挺进使两人更加兴奋。金厉旭紧紧地咬住下唇不让呻吟从口中流出，这仿佛让崔始源很不满，

“小旭啊，叫出来啊，哥想听听你的声音呢。”

“我···不要····嗯······”

“怎么，是哥哥没有满足你吗？”

崔始源佯装生气的说，身下的动作也越来越大，每一次的抽插都好像要把身下的人贯穿一样。

“不···不是··没有··我没有·····那个意思····”

大力的抽插已经让身下的人没法说出完整的一句话了，金厉旭一顿一顿的解释着。

“那你告诉哥哥为什么不叫出来？我们厉旭唱歌这么好听，叫出来应该也会很好听吧。”

金厉旭被崔始源的话弄得脸色更红了，脸上的温度也在上升，但他还是一字一句的解释着。

“我···真的···嗯····没有那个······意思·····”

崔始源听到这里又一次加快了速度，这让金厉旭准是说不出话了，只能嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧。

崔始源见他这样都不叫出声，干脆停下来，把火热抽了出来，虽然他还没有····但他还是很想知道原因。

后庭忽然的空虚让金厉旭很不舒服，追着崔始源的身体想要的更多。崔始源也感受到他的意思，但是还是想逗逗这个小孩。

“所以为什么不叫出来？嗯?你告诉哥哥，哥哥就满足你好不好。”

金厉旭知道他就是恶趣味的想逗逗他，只能红着脸咬着下唇害羞的嘟囔着，

“叫出来都害羞啊，好羞耻，而且圭贤还在睡觉万一吵醒他怎么办。”

“就因为这个？”

“不然哥以为因为什么啊。”

崔始源没想到他的解释居然这么幼稚，听完俯下身亲了一下他的唇，

“我们厉旭太可爱了呢。”

火热还没有纾解，抵在穴口，并不着急进去，这就是一种折磨，金厉旭被逗得很难受，小声开口说道，

“哥你进来啊·····难受·····”

说完还往下蹭了蹭，想让他进来。逗孩子怎么能只有一次呢。

“叫哥哥就进来好不好。”

“哥！你刚刚不是这么说的！”

“我改主意了，你叫我就进来啊，不叫就算了。”

说着站起来转身假装要离开，金厉旭一把拉住要走的人，

“我叫还不行吗！”

毕竟情欲这种东西很难控制，更何况进行到一半呢。

“哥···哥哥·····进来好不好······”

崔始源得到了满意的答案，对着后庭还未完全闭合的穴口整根埋进去，突如其来的刺入填满了刚刚的空虚感，这让身下的人发出来满足的呻吟声。

“哥···嗯···你慢点······不行了·····”

“再等等，马上就要到了。”

说着崔始源加快了律动的速度，在最后抽插了几十下后把爱液全数留在了深处。金厉旭已经累的不想动了，崔始源知道几个哥哥把他折腾的太累了，起身抱起金厉旭走向浴室，把他放在浴缸里，转身出去给他拿水，就看到正在厨房喝水的圭贤。

“哥？你还没走啊。”

“准备走了，正好你在这，你把水给厉旭送进去吧，我先走了。”

曺圭贤拿着水朝着金厉旭的房间走去，看到门虚掩着，就没有敲门直接进去了，直到进到屋子里他才明白为什么崔始源这么晚才走，空气中弥漫的淫糜的味道和床上混乱的痕迹都显示出刚刚的性事有多疯狂，看到浴室的灯还开着把水放在床头，快步走向浴室。就看到金厉旭安安静静的躺在浴缸里，浴缸很大，金厉旭就小小一个靠在那。曺圭贤走过去摸摸水温已经开始慢慢变凉了，看了看金厉旭身上的痕迹，这样的金厉旭是他从未见过的，他每次看到都是那个可可爱爱的忙内，第一次看到这么放纵的他，可是自己身体里的欲火又是因为什么呢？难道就只是因为看到一个没有穿衣服的金厉旭吗？

他的手已经先他的大脑一步开始了动作。曺圭贤把金厉旭从水里捞出来，放在洗手台上，金厉旭本来昏昏沉沉的，以为是崔始源把他从水里抱出来的，他也就没有什么反应，仍然闭着眼睛，但是当他被放到洗手台上的时候，他被冰凉的触感惊醒了，睁开眼睛就看到曺圭贤站在他面前眼睛直直的盯着他。

“圭贤啊，你···你干嘛这么看着我·····”

曺圭贤听到金厉旭的声音瞬间回过神来，

“啊？没什么，所以，你···刚刚和····始源哥····”

金厉旭本来就喝了酒，刚刚又洗了热水澡，可能有一点上头，听到曺圭贤支支吾吾的说了什么也没有听清，金厉旭不清醒的摇晃着脑袋，这在曺圭贤眼里就是过分的可爱。

伸手一点一点的抚摸着金厉旭的皮肤，抬起头吻住还在说着什么的小嘴，撬开牙关，一点一点的描绘着口腔的形状，金厉旭也没有过多的抗拒，可能也是因为太熟悉了吧，虽然以前并没有做过，但他还是被动的接受了这个亲故的行为。伸出手环住曺圭贤的脖子，回吻着眼前的人。

曺圭贤的手在身上一点一点抚摸着，滑到下身握住有一点点抬头的下体，上下撸动着，已经不能射出东西的下体在刺激下只流出一点透明的液体。

曺圭贤抬手环住金厉旭的腰，搂着他在他身上一点一点的亲吻，从耳朵到脸颊再到喉结，这样的亲吻也拨弄着金厉旭的心，曺圭贤把头埋在金厉旭颈间，一点一点舔舐着，这让金厉旭不得不仰起头，颈间痒痒的，这使金厉旭瑟缩了一下。

“厉旭啊，让我一次，就一次好不好。”

金厉旭听着曺圭贤带有情欲的喘息，默默地点了点头。曺圭贤像是得到了鼓舞，动作也比刚刚要大了。

“圭····圭贤啊····我们不要在这里好不好·····”

“这里不好吗？”

刚刚得到了允许让他想逗逗这个亲故，

“旭啊，你看这多好啊，有镜子，有浴缸，咱们做完方便清洗不是吗？”

金厉旭听完曺圭贤的话打了他一巴掌。

“就是因为有这些才不想在这的！”

说完还红着脸把头埋在眼前的人的颈间。看着金厉旭害羞了，他的目的也达成了。

“好，你说不在咱们就不在，那你想去哪呢？你的房间肯定是呆不下去了，要不我们去客厅？”

金厉旭听到这里赶紧打断了他，

“不要！我可不想以后哥哥们来，我一到客厅脑子里都是·····那样的画面。”

“哪样的画面啊，明明这么美好不是吗？”

说着轻吻了一下怀里的人的耳朵，

“那去我房间吧，别的地方估计你也不会同意的。”

闻言金厉旭点点头，曺圭贤把金厉旭抱起来，让他两条腿圈住自己的腰，双手环住他的腰以防把他摔到。从金厉旭的房间到曺圭贤的房间一共也没有几步，但是让金厉旭很煎熬，因为他明显可以感觉到后面有个东西总会隐隐约约戳到他，不用说，他也知道那是什么。

走到曺圭贤的房间，他没有把金厉旭放在床上而是自己坐在了床上，这样金厉旭只能顺从的跨坐在他腿上，本来就没有穿衣服的他，这次更清楚的感觉到了那坚挺的轮廓已经蓄势待发了。

曺圭贤调整好坐姿，想让金厉旭可以 舒服一点，可这种姿势根本不可能舒服啊。曺圭贤也许感受到了金厉旭些许的抗拒，他细声细语的说，

“别怕，会很舒服的，帮我把衣服脱掉好不好。”

曺圭贤连哄带骗的让金厉旭把衣服帮他脱掉，抬起头含住金厉旭的唇，两只手也没闲着，揉搓着胸前的小豆豆，另一这手则探入后庭，一点点深入，他再找那个可以让人兴奋地点。在金厉旭忽然加紧双腿且发出呻吟的时候，他知道他找到了，加快手指进出的速度，每一次进入都直接戳在那个点上，这让金厉旭变得更加兴奋了，他想要的更多。

金厉旭环着曺圭贤的脖子，呻吟声从口中不断溢出。终于在他不断的呻吟声中，他的精华落在了曺圭贤的小腹上。

“你爽完了，该我了。”

曺圭贤一边说着让人面红耳赤的话，一边轻啄着眼前人的唇，

“来，自己坐上来好不好。”

金厉旭的脸已经红的要滴血了，可是体内再次被勾起的情欲叫嚣着他。金厉旭慢慢直起身体，不让自己完全靠在曺圭贤怀里，伸手向下探去，触碰到火热的时候因为温度有些瑟缩，但很快便适应了他的温度，扶着它一点一点坐了下去，因为刚刚的情事，后穴并没有完全闭合，又因为刚刚的手指，进入还是比较顺利，在全部进入的时候，金厉旭被顶的呻吟了一声，这种姿势比一般的姿势进入的更深，当然会更容易触碰到那一点。

金厉旭在适应了他的尺寸之后慢慢的开始有了动作，曺圭贤看着身上扭动着腰肢的人越来越兴奋，他好像不满意金厉旭的动作，慢慢随着金厉旭的动作挺动，这无非就是进入的更深，这次再怎么憋住也不行了。

细细碎碎的呻吟从口中流出，但在曺圭贤听来却觉得很动听。

“圭贤啊·····嗯····不行了····你···啊···放我下来···好不好·····”

“怎么这样不好吗？多舒服啊不是吗？”

“你们···嗯···怎么都这样···这么····啊····爱问我问题····”

“还有时间想别人啊，看来是我不够卖力啊，嗯？”

金厉旭刚要反驳就感觉到一阵腾空，自己被放到了床上，但是是趴着的，他刚要动一下，就被曺圭贤拉了回来，曺圭贤让他趴跪在床上，而他没有马上进去，而是一直盯着他的后庭。这让金厉旭更觉得羞耻，

“圭贤啊，别看了···不好看····进来吧···不舒服·····”

“怎么不好看，我觉得挺美的啊。”

这让金厉旭很不舒服，后庭被人盯着，他现在恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

曺圭贤知道他这个亲故脸皮薄，逗逗就得了，在金厉旭想起身的时候，他一个挺身就把自己送了进去。

曺圭贤一边继续着身下的动作，一边俯身亲吻着金厉旭的背，好像想把全身都留下印记一样。

“啊···你慢点··快要去了······”

“亲故啊，等等我，我们一起啊·····”

说着又继续大力抽插起来，在最后他也没有把他的····拔出来，而是全数留在了他的亲故体内。金厉旭已经累的抬不起眼皮了。

“圭贤啊，你抱我去洗澡吧，我不想动了。”

曺圭贤听到这话亲了一下金厉旭，笑笑，

“别洗了，就先这样吧，我想让我的东西在你体内多留一会儿。”

金厉旭被他说的哭笑不得，

“这是什么恶趣味，万一我发烧了怎么办，再说了多留有什么用，我又不能给你生孩子。”

“发烧了我照顾你啊，生孩子·······嗯······万一呢。

“你照顾我，算了吧，你先把你自己照顾好就好了。”

“我不要，我还有你呀。”

曺圭贤逗弄着怀里的人，没一会儿，金厉旭抵不过疲惫昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，曺圭贤看着怀里人睡得香甜的侧脸，亲了一下，怀抱着小人也心满意足的睡着了。

再次见到金厉旭是在几天之后的练习室里，没错，因为那天无上限的索取，金厉旭华丽丽的发烧了，这几天几个哥哥轮流照顾他，生怕他再出现什么闪失。总的来说几个哥哥挺愧疚的，因为太久没有经历过性事，所以没有顾忌厉旭的感受就要了他这么多次，虽然厉旭也有主动，但是，他们还是没有留情面的一次又一次，但凡有一个想到，也不会是这样的结果。今天来练习室是为了之后的SS7S排练，但是金厉旭进来的时候还是引起了哥哥们的注意。

不知道为什么就是觉得哪里有些问题，这可能是哥哥们现在的疑问。整个排练都在一种奇怪的氛围里结束了。成员们陆陆续续的走出练习室，因为每个人的行程时间不一样，所以排练时间大多定在晚上，每次排练结束就已经接近半夜了，哥哥们排练完也就差不多要回去休息了，毕竟一天一直在跑行程也是真的累。

金厉旭的行程因为身体原因被哥哥们强制推了，毕竟什么能有他们弟弟的身体重要呢。更何况这次是他们的原因，所以在他好了的那天，朴正洙就让申东熙带着他出去好好补了一下，当然还是崔始源花的钱。

等所有人都走了，金希澈把金厉旭堵在了练习室里。金厉旭知道这个哥要干什么，毕竟······

“我们厉旭啊，这几天有没有好好休息啊。”

金希澈一边说着一边把手伸向金厉旭的身后像是在摸索着什么，直到他摸到一个鼓鼓的东西才满意的露出微笑。而金厉旭却因为金希澈这个动作脸色一变，虽然只有几秒的变化，但还是被金希澈捕捉到了。

“怎么了我们旭啊，害羞了还是其他······”

金厉旭闻言，低下头小声的说，

“希澈哥，这里有监控啊，能不能······”

还没有说完，金厉旭就感觉到唇上多了一片温热，金希澈蜻蜓点水似的轻吻了一下金厉旭的唇，

“小傻子，你觉得我会让别人看到我弟弟的‘肉体’吗？”

金希澈已经在所有人来之前就把这间练习室的监控都关掉了，毕竟“预谋已久”的事情怎么能没有准备呢？

看着金厉旭害羞的表情，金希澈笑笑，搂过金厉旭，

“很累吧？”

“什么？”

“他们一晚上把你折腾成那个样子很累吧。”

金厉旭把头埋在金希澈胸前，没有说话，搂着金希澈的腰身，

“哥你可能才是那个让我最累的吧。”

金希澈抬起金厉旭的头吻了下去，一点一点的深入，有点粗鲁的撬开牙关，不管金厉旭发出的呜呜的声音，双手举过头顶紧紧地把他压在墙上，汲取着口中的蜜汁。直到金厉旭双腿发软，快要整个人贴在他身上的时候，金希澈才放过这只柔软的“小兔子”。

公司的练习室很大，设备一应俱全，因为每个团体的人数都不少，在练习室休息的时候也会显得很拥挤，所以每个练习室都有配备沙发，这样休息的时候就可以舒服很多。金希澈弯下腰想抱起金厉旭，却被拦住了，

“哥，你的腿····”

金希澈听到笑笑，

“腿确实不好，但是抱你绰绰有余。”

说着一下子抱起金厉旭走向沙发，把金厉旭放到沙发上，自己也直接欺身压上，金厉旭推着身上的哥哥，身后的东西也不安稳的待着，引得金厉旭的身体阵阵颤抖，细细碎碎的嘤咛声从口中传来，

“我们小旭是等不及了吗，嗯？”

听到金希澈的话，金厉旭连耳尖都变得红扑扑的，

“哥，我们不要在这好不好，我们回家不行吗？”

“可是哥想在这啊，我们厉旭不会不满足哥的愿望吧。”

金厉旭想到前几天说的话只得应允。

金希澈俯下身含住金厉旭的唇，把抵在他胸前的手拉起放在头上方，金厉旭被吻得七荤八素的，等到金希澈放过他的时候就已经要大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气了。

等到金厉旭反应过来时，金希澈已经撩起他的上衣开始在身上“作怪”了。

一点一点的亲吻着，从唇到脖颈，到锁骨，一直蔓延到胸前，张口含住胸前的小点，舌尖围绕着乳晕舔舐，让人心里痒痒的，金厉旭感觉到胸前的一点被含住身体轻颤了一下，然而一边的舒适让另一边没有被照顾到的显得过于冷清，金厉旭因为另一边的不适而挺了挺身，金希澈会意，抬手揉搓着另一边的豆点，左右被同时照顾到的人舒服的发出哼哼唧唧的声音，直到胸前的豆粒被啃咬的挺立起来金希澈才放过。

金希澈把手向着身下人的后庭探去，如愿以偿的隔着裤子摸到了鼓鼓囊囊的东西，在刚刚金希澈摸到的时候，他就已经很开心了，但是因为不想吓到小孩，就没有表现出来，现在已经管不了那么多了，反正预防针已经打过了，人也没有了，没必要藏着掖着了。

金希澈伸手探进身下人的裤子，毛茸茸的触感让手掌心痒痒的，揉搓着那小小的一团，金希澈忍不住逗弄这身下的小人。

“我们厉旭如果是兔子是不是也会超级可爱啊，而且会是那种纯白纯白的兔子，摸起来手感超级好，就像现在哥手里的小尾巴一样对不对啊。”

金希澈说着往里推了推埋在金厉旭后庭里的东西，而身下的人因为听到的话脸色通红，因为身后的动作而触碰到的那一点而发出的呻吟声也如愿的进入到了金希澈的耳朵里。金希澈恶趣味的不断晃动折后庭里的小尾巴，每次的晃动都会让内壁与金属之间摩擦一次，这种感觉并不好受。

金希澈的动作让金厉旭很不舒服，他的动作让他更想赶紧把那条万恶的“小尾巴”拿走。

“希澈哥，能不能把那个东西拿走啊，不舒服···”

还在揉捏把玩着“小尾巴”的金希澈听到小朋友的话露出一抹让人不明所以的微笑，但他并没有如了小朋友的愿，只是帮金厉旭翻了个身，让他趴在沙发上，他自己从上方拢着金厉旭，把手从身前伸进裤子里，隔着内裤揉搓着身下人的脆弱。金厉旭感觉到下体被握住，颤抖了一下随即恢复正常，金希澈不紧不慢的撸动着小孩的脆弱，而金厉旭也因为身前的撸动和身后的“金属”到达了第一次高潮。

“这么快就射了啊，我们小旭真的是等不及呢，是不是？”

金希澈一边说着一边在金厉旭的耳边吹着气，耳后痒痒的让金厉旭想躲开，可现在躲好像来不及了呢。

金希澈把厉旭的手拉过背到身后，摸出沙发里上次拍节目时就已经存在的手铐，在金厉旭还沉浸在刚刚的余热里的时候拷在了他的手上。

“希澈哥！不是说好只有小尾巴的嘛！为什么又多了一个！”

“拿都拿出来了，不用是不是太可惜了啊。”

金希澈腐笑着说，金厉旭因为没有了支撑，只能整个人趴在沙发上。金希澈看了看金厉旭满意的笑笑，这才着手脱掉金厉旭的衣服，看着小孩赤身裸体的趴在自己面前，后庭里的小尾巴因为身体支撑不住而不住发颤，看的人心里痒痒的。

“看看我们的小兔子，多可爱啊，哥哥来疼疼你好不好啊。”

金希澈说着让任何一个人听了都会觉得羞耻的话。金厉旭也因为金希澈的目光和说的话满脸通红，转过脸把脸埋在沙发里说什么都不抬起来。

金希澈也知道把孩子逗得有点过了，赶紧哄人，

“好了，不和你闹了，既然前几天我们厉旭休息的很好，那今天来好好补偿一下哥哥吧，哥可是憋了好多天呢，谁知道那天就被那些小子抢了先机，今天哥可是不会那么轻易放过你的啊。”

金希澈说完不等金厉旭给出什么反应就开始了下一步动作。看着金厉旭后穴里的小尾巴，金希澈伸手弹了一下，金厉旭因为金属在体内的异样而发出来哼哼唧唧的嘤咛。

“希澈哥，别玩了，把他拿出去吧，不舒服····”

金希澈听到金厉旭这么说也没再过分，慢慢的把小尾巴抽了出来，金厉旭因为后穴的忽然张大而疼痛了一下，随之而来的就是空虚感，后穴因为小尾巴的消失而空空的，金希澈用手指按了按红肿的后穴周围的褶皱，心里有点后悔让他放了这么久，因为小尾巴的原因，就算抽出也不能完全闭合的小穴张张合合，这在金希澈看来无非是一种邀请。

“哥，能不能把手铐摘下来，我现在趴着好难受啊···”

“厉旭不乖哦，刚刚哥哥已经答应你一个要求了，不可以这么贪心哦。”

说着摸出润滑剂，倒在手上，朝着后穴抹去，凉凉的感觉缓解了刚刚因为撑起带来的疼痛，缓缓探入一根手指，因为之前已经“被”扩张了，所以进入一根手指不是很困难，手指在小穴里到处点火，接下来的第二根，第三根手指也很顺利的进入了那个温热的区域，三根手指在后穴进进出出的，让金厉旭发出舒服的哼唧声。

金希澈感觉差不多了，把手抽出来再把金厉旭拉起来，金厉旭因为忽然的动作有点蒙，忍着不适还是任由哥哥拉着走，被哥哥带到镜子前的金厉旭有点不知所措，看着镜子里满身吻痕的自己脸上刚刚褪去的红色再次爬上来，耳尖也变得红红的，金希澈看着小孩脸色的变化，笑了笑，

“很好看是不是，你看多美啊。”

金希澈从身后环住他，轻吻着耳后，把手铐打开，猛地把他压到镜子上，把手压到头顶上方，再次用手铐拷住，刚刚松下来的手又被控制了，金希澈伸手揽过金厉旭的腰，让他用手撑在镜子上，再次把手指探入后庭，待他完全适应了才抽出手指。

金希澈已经等不及了，飞快剥下自己的衣服，金厉旭通过镜子看到金希澈的坚挺的尺寸瑟缩了一下，金希澈虽然已经忍不住了但还是忍着欲望逗弄着眼前的孩子，

火热抵住穴口却迟迟不肯进去，这让金厉旭很煎熬，身体不断后退想要让那哥哥的东西进入自己，这个时候还哪管的了什么羞耻。

“希澈哥···进来吧······难受····”

金希澈听到金厉旭软软的声音再也把持不住，扶着金厉旭的腰一下贯穿到底，金厉旭因为身后那哥的动作猛地向前冲了一下鼻子怼在了镜子上，瞬间鼻子一酸眼泪差点掉出来，身后被金希澈一下一下的顶弄，连完整的话都吐不出来，只有断断续续的嗯嗯啊啊，金希澈一边顶弄着身前的人，一边伸手抚慰着他的脆弱，金厉旭前面后面都被照顾的很好，这让他在前后夹击中到达了第二次高潮。

金厉旭看着镜子上自己的白浊，脸上一红一白的，在他分神的时候，金希澈似乎很不满意他的状态，

“厉旭啊，还有精力分神啊，看来哥要努力才能满足我们厉旭啊，你看看镜子里动情的你多好看啊，厉旭啊，这个样子的你可不允许被被人看到知不知道，不然哥哥们是会惩罚你的哦。”

金厉旭被顶弄得说不出来话，只能胡乱的点着头。

金希澈这么说着加快了抽送的速度，本来已经顶撞的金厉旭说不出来话，现在更甚，只有断断续续的呻吟声传出来。

就在两个人情动的时候，走廊里传来了脚步声，听说话的声音好像是公司新来的练习生，因为最近要考核所以总是没日没夜的练习，来的人好像是要来自己练习的，金厉旭听到有脚步声的时候就开始紧紧抿着唇，不让呻吟声传出来，但是后面顶弄的频率真的很难让他把声音堵回去，听到外面的脚步声越来越远，金厉旭这才松开紧紧抿着的唇，断断续续的呻吟声再次传到金希澈的耳朵里。

“希澈哥·······慢····慢一点·······”

金希澈听到那话直接把火热抽出，把金厉旭转过来，金厉旭已经快要站不住了，在抽出的那一刻差点脱力跪到地上，金希澈揽住金厉旭，不让他摔到，让金厉旭靠在镜子上，把手铐打开，抬起一条腿放在自己的手臂上，金厉旭抬起已经快要没有力气的胳膊环住金希澈的脖子防止自己站不住而倒下，金希澈的坚挺还没有熄火，抵着后庭。

“哥···进来啊·····”

“你不是说让哥慢点吗，哥这是帮你完成的更彻底一点，还想要吗，自己说。”

金希澈用火热抵着后穴一点一点磨蹭着，刚刚忽然抽出的空虚感叫嚣着想要的更多，想要被贯穿，

“要·····想要·······哥·····进来········”

金希澈听到满意的答复，一个挺身再次进入了那个让人发狂的甬道，大力的抽插让金厉旭没多久便脱了力气，整个人近乎窝在金希澈怀里，金希澈温柔的拉过金厉旭接吻，想让他好受一点，撬开牙关，一点一点吮吸着口中的津液，还没有来的及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下来，显得更加色情，身下的进进出出让金厉旭忍不住呻吟，终于在过了很久之后金希澈将自己的爱液全部留在了金厉旭体内。

金希澈将累坏了的金厉旭抱到沙发上，拿起金厉旭自己带过来的小尾巴，再次放到那个因为性事还没有闭合的后庭中，然后趴在他耳边柔声说道，

“厉旭啊，不要让我的宝贝们流出来哦，不然哥哥会惩罚你的哦。”

说完金希澈起身收拾好自己，又帮这个累坏了的孩子套好衣服，打横抱起向着公司外走去，因为太晚了，金希澈把金厉旭安顿到自己的家，金厉旭可能真的太累了，这一系列动作他一点感觉都没有，金希澈把他带进浴室给他清理了后穴里的东西，他可不想第二天又看到自家的宝贝弟弟发烧，都收拾好了，抱金厉旭抱到床上，看着小孩的睡颜回忆着这几天发生的事情。

SS7S结束第二天金希澈跑了一天行程之后拿起手机就看到群里的消息已经过百了，一条条翻到顶才发现金厉旭这孩子发烧了，原因不用说也知道，金希澈带着火气来到宿舍，就看到所有人都在客厅，金希澈大力甩上门瞥了他们一眼，径直走进金厉旭的房间，看到床上因为发烧而脸色红润的金厉旭，不心疼是不可能的，再有就是比较邪恶的想法就是这帮崽子居然不告诉他他们和厉旭······

看完了那孩子，金希澈冷着脸的数落了那一帮崽子，连朴正洙都没逃过，毕竟这是他们造成的后果，之后就看了一眼金厉旭，告诉他们照顾好他就赌气回家了。

等金厉旭好了之后就被告知那个哥哥生气了，金厉旭便去了金希澈家，想着看看那哥，安慰一下，结果就把自己安慰进去了。

金希澈看着金厉旭佯装生气的数落他，结果给孩子委屈的眼泪都要掉下来了，本来自己才是那个“受害者”，结果还劈头盖脸被骂，不委屈才怪，看着眼前的小孩啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，金希澈也心疼了，刚要安慰，就见金厉旭自己磨蹭过来，伸手圈住金希澈的腰身，把头埋在胸前，声音闷闷的说，

“希澈哥，你别气了，我错了，你怎么惩罚我都行，你别气了好不好。”

金厉旭不是一个很爱撒娇的孩子，金希澈看到这样的金厉旭心头一软，伸手环住胸前的小孩，拍拍他，孩子自己都说了怎么惩罚他都行，就这么放过他不是太便宜他了，

“你说的什么惩罚都行的。”

金厉旭乖巧的点点头。

就见金希澈放开怀里的小孩，走回房间，之后就见金希澈拿着一个白白的团子走了出来，

“过两天要排练你知道吧。”

金厉旭点点头。

“到时候你带着这个去吧。”

金厉旭接过那个团子才发现那是个肛塞，但是自己已经说出去的话又不能收回来，只能硬着头皮点点头。

金希澈看到金厉旭脸色的变化知道他是害羞了，于是又靠近他的耳边说。

“我们厉旭会是那个世界上最可爱的兔子的对吧。”

说完就见金厉旭的脸色更加红润，急急忙忙说了句再见就跑走了。金希澈看着背影心里充满了期待。

从回忆里走出来，金希澈看着金厉旭红润的小脸，俯身在唇上亲了一下，随即躺到金厉旭身边圈着金厉旭安心的睡着了。 SS7S有条不紊的进行着，其中的女装环节不过也是为了满足粉丝的恶趣味罢了，但是谁会想到一件女装真的会。。。。

所有人都换上之前准备好的女装，也真的是让所有人眼前一惊，尤其是某一个刚刚退伍不到半年的小朋友。

“金厉旭，你知不知道你现在这个样子真的很。。。”

金钟云从旁边的隔间出来走过来，对着金厉旭的耳朵轻轻吹了口气，小声的说了一句。

金厉旭感觉到了金钟云的动作，小脸红扑扑的，一声不响的推开了靠他越来越近的金钟云。

他知道这个时候不能冲动毕竟还要上台所以也就放弃了调戏厉旭的想法，万一真的把持不住确实不好处理。感觉到厉旭在推他，他便没有继续上前，只是拉过金厉旭偷了几个吻。

“钟云啊，小心擦枪走火啊。”

金厉旭听到了金钟云身后传来的声音，赶紧推开了他，

“哥，厉旭这样的装扮你不想吗？”

“想也不是现在啊。”

朴正洙慢悠悠的走过来，凑过来亲了亲金厉旭的唇。

厉旭也乖乖的任由他哥亲。

“呀！你们一群:&*/'*#都什么时候了还想这种事啊！”

“别说你不想。”

朴正洙放开还在害羞的金厉旭，回过头说。

这下来的人只得闭嘴了，他承认他也是想的。

这时李东海从外边进来，“哥，厉旭，快走吧，工作人员在催了，这种事等演唱会结束再说吧。”

几个人赶紧收拾好自己的状态，直奔演唱会舞台。

总的来说演唱会的完成度真的很高，反响也很好，所有人都沉浸于这场演唱会，包括台上台下所有人。

演唱会结束的时候并不是很晚，但是所有人都还处于兴奋状态没有缓过来，刚刚的女装也因为后来的舞台被换了下来扔在了后台的休息室里。

一行人从舞台上下来前后脚进了后台的休息室。

“厉旭啊，你这次的突破这么大啊，穿裙子就算了，还穿这么短，生怕别人看不到你的肉//体是吧。”

刚进了休息室，厉旭就被金钟云直接怼到墙上，暧昧的说。

“哥我哪有，不是都这样嘛，明明都穿了女装啊，你干嘛就说我啊，东海哥不是也穿了吗，而且我觉得比我好看啊。”

金厉旭红着脸小声嘟囔。

“可是哥觉得你比较好看啊，不是吗，我们忙内多可爱啊。”

“厉旭，你去把那身衣服换上呗，刚刚忙着下个舞台，我都没来得及好好看看我们厉旭呢。”

李东海抱着厉旭蹭了蹭，其他哥哥们听到这句话，也向金厉旭投来了目光，厉旭受不了这么多炽热的目光看着他，匆匆抱着衣服跑进了休息室的隔间。

“完了，这下真的逃不掉了。”

金厉旭叹了口气，无力的想。

磨磨蹭蹭的把不久前脱下的女装又一次穿在身上，反正都是要穿的。

“厉旭啊，穿好了没啊，再不出来哥哥们进去帮你穿啊。”

听到这，厉旭才慢慢吞吞的出来。

精致的小脸配上衬衫短裙，换成谁都把持不住吧。

“果然，我们厉旭就是很好看呢。”

朴正洙看到厉旭之后，走过来看着他说，说这就把手伸进了上衣里，因为下摆比较大，所以直接就可以探进去。

伸进去的手在身上不找边际的点着火，不一会儿厉旭就被摸的浑身泛红，红着眼睛看着眼前的哥哥们。

“厉旭啊，你这是在诱惑我们吗？”

金钟云看到厉旭迷离又诱惑的眼神，感觉身下一热，顺手拉过厉旭的手放在他的下体上，

“旭啊，感受一下他看到你的时候会有多激动啊。”

厉旭感受到手里的变化瞬间就想把手抽回来，无奈金钟云的手劲太大了，厉旭根本就没法把手抽回来，只能一点一点的慢慢适应它的变化。这两个人在这里撩拨着，剩下的人要是再看估计都要忍不住了。

“哥，你们快点，我们先去车上等你们，不要时间太长，我们可不想看到我们厉旭晕过去的场景。”

“知道了，就你话多。”

说着一行人出了休息室，还顺手给哥哥们把门关上了。

厉旭在两个人的抚摸和亲吻下很容易就起了反应，因为这段时间一直都在排练，根本无暇顾及性//事，更不要说这样的撩拨了。

金厉旭被这两个哥哥折磨的眼都红了，抬起头来拉过金钟云寻着他的唇，感觉到金厉旭的动作，金钟云微微一笑，叼住了厉旭凑过来的唇和他接吻，手里也没闲着，在身上到处点火，而旁边的朴正洙还在金厉旭身上一点一点的亲吻。

他把金厉旭的上衣推到胸前，用手揉搓着胸前的豆粒，一点一点的亲吻着厉旭的身体。

金厉旭被金钟云吻得七荤八素的，还要承受着两个哥哥在身上作乱的手。

厉旭感受到自己的衣服被撩起来，可是前边的两个哥还穿的整整齐齐的，这让厉旭很不服输，想要脱掉他们的衣服，可是，刚刚已经被吻到脱力，又被两个哥哥来回摸好久的他根本就没有力气去和两个大男人抗衡了，只得放弃。

“厉旭啊，你知道这么多天哥多想你吗？”

金钟云说着把手伸向了厉旭的脆弱，撩起下身本来的就不长的裙子，隔着内裤揉搓他的下体，这样的触碰让厉旭不禁颤抖起来，以前没有过吗，不，以前有过的比这个更要过分，他现在只是因为太久没有经历过这些了，导致身体真的很敏感也许是真的挑起他的情绪了，厉旭似乎想要的更多。

还伏在厉旭身上的朴正洙也感觉到了厉旭情绪的转变。

“厉旭啊，这么想要吗，想要要说出来啊，不然哥哥们怎么知道我们小旭难受呢对不对。”

朴正洙轻咬着厉旭的耳垂，轻吐着气。这对厉旭无非是一种折磨，

“哥···难受···”

“哪里难受啊，说出来，说出来哥哥们就满足你好不好。”

朴正洙怎么会不知道他难受，明明自己也难受的要死，可是为了逗他，他也就忍了。

厉旭听到他哥这么说，也不再撑着，声音颤抖的说，

“都难受，哪里都难受。”

边说还边蹭着朴正洙，这样如果两个人还能忍住，那可能就不是男人了。

金钟云也感觉到了厉旭下体的变化，但他还是慢慢的脱下了厉旭的内裤，伸手握住了他的脆弱上下撸动着，承受着这份快感的厉旭很快就软了身子，因为是站着的，这种快//感让厉旭很快就软了身体，朴正洙眼疾手快的拖住了小孩的腰，生怕他一个不注意小孩被摔倒，拉过他的手放在了自己已经涨得不行下体上，厉旭也听话的抚摸着，久未经历性//事的厉旭很快就缴械投降了。

金钟云看着厉旭因为燥热而发红的小脸蛋，忍不住吻了上去，吮吸着厉旭的唇，慢慢撬开厉旭的牙关，邀请着他的柔软共舞，不知道是不是厉旭有魔力，让他吻上以后就不想放开，而他手上也没有停下，带着刚刚厉旭留下和爱液往后穴探去，朴正洙顺手摸上厉旭下体，继续着手里的动作。

当一根手指没入的时候，厉旭只是红着脸，并没有太大的反应，但是毕竟不是润/滑/剂，效果真的不好，当第三根手指侵入的时候厉旭已经疼的满头大汗了，眼圈里也蓄满了泪水，就算是这样他也还是紧闭着嘴巴一点声音都不发出来。

朴正洙看着这孩子疼的紧，赶紧推了推金钟云，

“你看看这孩子都疼成这样了！”

“怎么，哥想停下来吗？”

听到这句话，朴正洙心里也动摇了，毕竟都很难受，而且也太久没有经历这件事，他怎么可能就这样放过眼前这么可口的弟弟，

“那你轻一点，毕竟这孩子·····”

“我知道的哥，我有分寸。”

正在两人说话的时候，厉旭已经被身下还在作怪的手指弄得软了身子，在他觉得确定了已经可以的情况下，金钟云终于忍不住把自己的坚挺猛的插入了被开拓过的后/穴中，他一只手拉起金厉旭的腿放在手臂上，直接一下子没入，可是毕竟这不是手指啊，就算是被开拓过，还是让金厉旭疼的咬紧了牙关，朴正洙看到他拼命咬住牙不叫出来的样子实在是心疼的紧了，便靠近吻住紧闭的唇，可能是憋的太难受了，在朴正洙吻上他的一瞬间，呻吟声就从嘴里溜了出来，朴正洙一边吻着厉旭，一边拉着他的手上下套弄着自己的坚挺，而金厉旭已经被金钟云顶弄的发不出完整的音节了。

“哥···嗯·····慢点···哥····要站不住了·····嗯··········”

“我们厉旭站不住了啊，那自己坐上来动好不好啊。”

金钟云快速抽插了几十下，并没有将爱液留在体内就抽出了他的·······厉旭因为腿软根本站不住，又一下失去了支撑，猛的向下倒去，朴正洙眼疾手快的接住了快要坐在地上的厉旭，向上拖了一下，金厉旭也没有再撑着，伸出手环住了朴正洙的脖子，把脸埋在了朴正洙的颈间，

“哥，你来？”

朴正洙听到金钟云的声音，又看看他旁边的凳子，温温柔柔的问埋在他怀里的金厉旭，

“厉旭，你还可以吗？不行咱们就不要了，好不好。”

朴正洙是真的心疼他，知道他太久没有经历过性//事怕他的身体熬不住，所以才争取了他的意见，金厉旭在朴正洙刚刚抱他的时候就感受到了他的变化，这个哥明明也忍得很辛苦。

“哥····我·········”

朴正洙觉得金厉旭可能真的累了，于是起身要去拿衣服，想着把他们俩先送走，然后自己解决一下，结果他刚起身就被金厉旭圈了回来，

“哥，我没事，你别忍着了，你看你·······”

如果这个时候再忍，那他的自制力就太强了。他还没反应过来，就被金厉旭推到了金钟云准备好的凳子上，自己扶着朴正洙的火热坐了下去。

他知道朴正洙忍得难受，以前也经常这样，所以这次他不想让朴正洙再忍着。

朴正洙看这孩子倔强的样子，只得配合他，毕竟他是真的忍的·······朴正洙扶着金厉旭的腰慢慢的压下去，当他的坚挺整根没入的时候，两个人都深深的吐了一口气，金厉旭坐在朴正洙的腿上慢慢的开始扭动他的腰，朴正洙也配合着他的频率向上顶弄，金钟云从身后把金厉旭的脆弱握在手里套弄着，金厉旭被前后同时的快感弄得红了眼眶，眼里噙着泪水，之后一滴一滴落下，朴正洙拉下金厉旭的头，一点一点吻掉他脸上的泪水。

朴正洙可能是因为太心疼金厉旭，所以故意放慢了速度，无奈这样对金厉旭是一种折磨，感觉到朴正洙变慢的速度，金厉旭有点忍不住了。

“哥······嗯·······你快一点嘛·····”

连他自己都不知道他说这句话的时候有多诱人，朴正洙听到他的话，嘴角露出一个漂亮的微笑，连梨涡都格外好看。

“厉旭，这是你自己说的，一会儿不许要我停下过或者慢下来哦~”

金厉旭哪里还管得了这么多，

“nei,hiong~啊~~”

在金厉旭还没有说完的时候，就被朴正洙大力的抽插顶的说不出来完整的话了，再加上金钟云对他前端的抚慰，很快金厉旭就又一次缴械投降，可是朴正洙并没有停下来的趋势，他已经累的快散架了，朴正洙看出他累了，可是他不想就这么放过他。

“哥·······嗯·······不要了好不好····要坏了·····真的········啊·······”

“厉旭不乖哦，刚刚不是这么说的哦。”

“hiong~~啊·······我错了·······不行了······真的·····哥·····要坏了·····”

金厉旭哭的抽抽搭搭的，认谁看了都是想按在身下狠狠欺负的那种，可是这两个哥哥也是真的心疼金厉旭，不想他受到伤害，而且外边那么多狼崽子，谁知道一会儿出去会不会·······

“好，那咱们不做了好不好，厉旭乖。”

说着加快了自己的律动速度，在快要射出来的时候抽出来，射在了金厉旭的小腹上，看着怀里累的不想动的厉旭，两个哥哥心都化了。

“旭啊，哥哥们爱你啊，你知道的吧。”

“内，我知道的。”

金钟云走过来，爱怜的亲了亲金厉旭的嘴唇，

“辛苦了，我们的小旭啊。”

两个哥哥给他穿上衣服，就像照顾小孩似的，金钟云弯下腰把金厉旭公主抱似的抱起来，

“走啦，哥带你回宿舍好不好。”

累的不行的金厉旭在金钟云的怀里找了个舒服的地方，睡了过去。

谁知道会不会出现·····所以········

被金钟云抱到车上的金厉旭并没有感觉到他已经落入了另一个人的怀抱，他真的太累了，只在恍惚之间听到金钟云说，

“你们两个人小崽子有点分寸，他够累了。”

只听到这句话，金厉旭就昏睡过去了。

再次醒过来是因为他自己觉得快要喘不过气了，醒来之后就发现自己被一个人抱在怀里，这个人不是刚刚抱他的金钟云，而且自己的唇也被堵住了，快要喘不过来气的金厉旭推着在他唇上汲取蜜汁的人。

李东海感觉到金厉旭可能快要喘不过来气了，才恋恋不舍的放开怀里的金厉旭，就这么拥着他，不过手里的动作也并没有停下来，继续在身上各种点火。

可能是哥哥们的恶趣味，刚刚金钟云和朴正洙并没有给他穿他自己的衣服，而是把那件超级短的裙子又给他套上了，这个时候金厉旭才感觉到不对劲，因为他的脆弱被一个温热包裹着，这让刚刚已经经历过两次性//事的金厉旭无非是一种折磨，被温热的口腔包裹着的小厉旭已经涨得发疼了，在他觉得他马上要去了的时候，赶紧推推还在他身下没有离开的李赫宰，

“嗯…哥…快离开点…要去…嗯…了”

再看吞吐着·······的李赫宰不光没有离开。。还加快了吞吐的频率。

“hiong·······快放开········要去了······嗯····”

终于，金厉旭还是泄在了李赫宰的嘴里，可是李赫宰却无动于衷，拉过金厉旭的头就吻了上去，把他刚刚从金厉旭那里汲取的精华都全数还了回去，金厉旭也因为唇被堵住没法逃脱，全数接受了。还在金厉旭身上点火的李东海也没有打算放过他，猫咪唇叼着金厉旭胸前的豆粒，舌尖在乳晕周围打转，弄的金厉旭一阵一阵的颤抖，但是又想要的更多，金厉旭难受的向上拱了拱身子，伸手环住了埋在他胸前的李东海，李东海的因为金厉旭的动作仿佛受到了鼓舞，伸出手揉捏着被冷落的另外一边。

李赫宰一边轻吻着金厉旭，一边把手伸向金厉旭的后庭，因为刚刚已经被两个哥哥开拓过的后庭现在还很湿润所以几乎没有废力气就很容易的进入两根手指，缓慢的抽动让厉旭很不舒服，他想要的很多。

车内的空间很大，足够他们三个人来回来去折腾，前边的驾驶室也被挡板挡住，什么都看不到，更何况车子在行进，不会有人注意到这里的动静，这让两个人大胆了起来，因为顾及着金厉旭已经被两个哥哥折腾的够累了，两个人还是很小心翼翼的，这下金厉旭不干了，点火点了这么长时间哪有不煮饭的道理，金厉旭主动的时候不是很多，但是快感让他不得不主动。

金厉旭被抱在李东海怀里，已经被两个人弄的脱力了，他把手从李东海的脖子上拿下来，慢慢的伸向李东海的身下，在他碰到那根坚挺的时候颤抖了一下，这样的触碰让李东海的呼吸急促起来，拉过金厉旭想要收回的手放在下体上来回撸动，金厉旭也没有再抽走他的手，而是任由李东海拉着他，身后李赫宰的手还在他的后穴里来回磨蹭，

“旭啊，为什么还这么紧啊，难道刚刚两个哥哥没有满足你吗？嗯？”

“哥······嗯········”

“赫，你别说了，没看孩子害羞了吗，本来就害羞你还说，别把你用在我身上那套用在小旭身上，吓着他。”

李东海顺手打了李赫宰一下，就见李赫宰慢慢的直起身子，凑到李东海耳边说，

“不让我对小旭说，等我回去说给你听啊，嗯？我们去床上好好说道说道，好不好啊？”

这下换成李东海的脸上抹上一层红晕，连耳尖都红红的，李东海立刻推了推还伏在他耳边的人，金厉旭的脸因为李赫宰刚刚说的话已经红的不行了，李赫宰的手还在持续动作着，在他觉得可以的时候把手抽了出来，刚刚被蹂躏过的后穴因为忽然的空虚让金厉旭很不舒服，可是两个哥哥仿佛觉得这样很有意思，故意不满足他，想看他的反应，这下金厉旭不干了，哪有这么欺负弟弟，于是就听金厉旭软着声音说，

“哥，，给我吧，，我想要。。。”

“要什么啊，你得说出来啊，嗯？”

“想要你们进来·······”

金厉旭说要这话的时候已经害羞的不行，因为车内几乎没有灯光，只有公路上的路灯勉强照进来，再加上因为刚刚被哥哥调戏之后脸上的潮红，已经分不清是害羞的红还是·····

“既然我们小旭都说了，岂有不满足的道理啊。”

说着，李东海把怀里的金厉旭放在车后排较为宽敞的座位上，把自己的火热顶在穴口但就是不进去，而是在外边磨蹭着，这下金厉旭难受了，一点一点的追着李东海想要更多，

“哥······进来好不好·········难受········”

金厉旭一边磨蹭着一边说着，声音软的都能掐出水，换谁可能都不能拒绝吧，李东海往前凑了凑把自己的火热推了进去，金厉旭仿佛因为空虚被填满而发出一声呻吟，而李东海也因为这一声呻吟失去了理智，开始大力的抽插起来，金厉旭因为李东海忽然大起来的动作有点撑不住，眼神也有点飘忽，能听到的只有从嘴里发出的嗯嗯啊啊的声音，这声音就是最好的催情剂，听到他的声音使李东海更加疯狂，直到看到金厉旭挂在脸上的泪珠才把他即将丧失的理智缓缓拉回来，在穴内摩擦的火热也开始越涨越大，在李东海疯狂抽插了几十下的时候及时的抽了出来，虽然还没有完全疏解，可他不愿意让金厉旭受伤，更何况他身边还有一个。。。

李赫宰见李东海抽了出来，拉过李东海就是一个深吻，手下也没有停下，撸动着李东海的坚挺，免的他憋坏了。

帮李东海解决完，李赫宰转身看着金厉旭，脸上的潮红也印证了刚刚的火热，金厉旭仿佛脱力似的朝着李赫宰伸伸手，李赫宰无奈的张开手臂环住他，其实他本来不想继续的，因为刚刚和演唱会也很累，他是真的怕厉旭的身体吃不消，可是这孩子仿佛不满足一样，好像想要的更多，。李赫宰把金厉旭拉到自己的腿上，慢慢的用自己的。。。蹭着他，金厉旭也知道哥哥们怕伤了他，也这么配合着没有过大的动作，

“旭啊，别了吧，你这样会累坏的。。。”

“不要，哥，我没事，你快点好不好·········我有点难受。。。”

李赫宰听到这句话，无奈又心疼的把厉旭抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，一点一点的推了进去，有频率的抽动起来，金厉旭也这样配合着他，李赫宰的频率越来越快，让金厉旭有点吃不消，金厉旭紧闭着嘴巴，不让呻吟声从嘴里吐出来，

“旭啊，叫出来，出声，哥想听你叫出来·······”

“我······嗯······不要········太·········啊······羞耻了·······”

“没事的，在哥哥们面前都是可以的。。好不好？”

被李赫宰哄骗这，金厉旭终于嗯嗯啊啊的叫了出来，知道金厉旭累，李赫宰没有一直要他，只要了他一次，就放过了他。给金厉旭弄好衣服之后，李赫宰拿出手机，在群里发了一条消息，

“宿舍谁在？一会儿出来接一下厉旭吧。”

发完没一会就得到了回复。

“好，我在，希澈哥和圭贤也在，他们两个要喝酒，还要我给他俩送，你们一会儿到了直接给我发消息，我去接他。”

李赫宰接到崔始源的短信，回了个好就放下了手机。

怀里的金厉旭因为还没有从刚刚和疯狂里缓过来，抬起头眼神迷离的的问李赫宰，

“哥，你这样真的行吗？”

金厉旭碰了碰李赫宰下身还翘着的火热。

“没事，还有你东海哥呢，你好好休息吧，你太累了。”

李赫宰亲亲金厉旭的脸颊柔声的说，毕竟李赫宰苦于夜短的名号不是浪得虚名，怎么可能这一次就解决，这个夜还长，后面还有很多事会发生的。。。

金厉旭已经被折腾的很累了，在车上就昏昏沉沉的睡着了，毕竟一开始金钟云和朴正洙就没有留情面，刚刚在车上，李俩也是真的狠，中间没有休息的金厉旭现在已经再一次昏昏沉沉的，就算体力值再好，被这么折腾也会坏吧。到了宿舍可能就没有休息时间了。。。

车到宿舍楼下的时候崔始源已经在楼下等着了，李赫宰把金厉旭抱下车，放到崔始源怀里，

“你们看着点，别伤着他，已经被折腾的挺……”

李赫宰没有说下去，崔始源闻言点点头，

“挺晚的了，你们回去吧，我们有分寸。”

“你们三个小心点，毕竟他这小身板。”

“嗯，希澈哥回去了，就剩下我和圭贤还在，那孩子非得接着喝，厉旭又不在，我怕他喝多了到处乱撞，就留在这了。”

李赫宰听到这里稍稍放下点心，崔始源是个有分寸的人，他不会伤到金厉旭，这个他明白，反倒是那个喝多了的弟弟就不一定了。

李赫宰想到这里，点了点头，转身上了车。崔始源看着两个人的车走远了才抱着金厉旭走回宿舍。

本来崔始源看到金厉旭的疲惫的样子已经不想再折腾他了，但事情并不是向他想好的方向发展的。

崔始源抱着金厉旭回到宿舍，就看到曺圭贤还坐在刚刚的地方，一杯接着一杯的喝。看到崔始源抱着金厉旭回来，就摇摇晃晃的走过来，非要拉着金厉旭和他一起喝。

金厉旭已经快要累的晕过去了，无奈曺圭贤的力气太大，直接把金厉旭从崔始源怀里接过放在凳子上，

“厉旭啊，亲故啊~”

金厉旭看着眼前这个平常根本不撒娇的忙内哼哼唧唧的叫他，不心软是不可能的。

“圭贤啊，少喝点吧，你看你都要醉了。”

“我没醉，你看我这不是还清醒着呢吗。”

金厉旭疲惫的摇摇头，无奈的说，

“好，没醉，不要喝了，去睡觉吧，你看看都几点了。”

确实已经很晚了，不过，喝酒这种事当然是通宵比较好啦。

“不嘛，你陪我喝嘛。”

金厉旭看着眼前这个大只的忙内撒着娇，心瞬间就软了，

“好，陪你喝，但是不许多喝，一会儿就去睡觉，听到没。”

崔始源看着两个忙内，无奈的走过来，坐在一边，看着两个人一杯一杯的喝着，本来酒量就不怎么好的金厉旭没过多久就开始晕乎了。曺圭贤也因为喝的有点多已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

崔始源看着两个喝多了的忙内，无奈的摇着头，起身把圭贤扶起来送回房间，看他睡得安稳才放下心走出来。

看到同样趴在桌子上的金厉旭，走过去，拦腰抱起，金厉旭可能是感觉到有人把他抱起来了，下意识的环住抱着他的人的的脖子，把头埋在颈间，崔始源感觉颈间痒痒的，但这让他的心里也开始痒痒的。

本来刚刚李赫宰说这孩子太累了，他就不想折腾他了，但是他现在的样子真的很想让人狠狠的欺负他。

怀里的人好像怕崔始源把他扔掉一样，死死的搂着他的脖子不撒手。

走到他的房间，把金厉旭放在床上，盖上被子，崔始源看着脸色潮红的忙内，低头在唇上落下一吻，转身想离开房间，谁知道金厉旭哪里来的这么大的力气，一下就把崔始源扯到了他身上，伸手环住了崔始源的脖子，紧接着把唇送了上去。

崔始源被这一系列的动作弄的发蒙，感觉到自己的唇被堵住，瞬间主动，含住他的唇吮吸着。在他感觉金厉旭可能要喘不过来气的时候及时放开了他，金厉旭不知是因为喝的太多了还是因为被崔始源压着不舒服，他在床上扭了扭身体，想让自己舒服一点，可这对崔始源无非是一种折磨，崔始源看着眼前这个比自己小一岁的弟弟，把唇凑到他耳边，吐着气说，

“厉旭啊，你知道你在干什么吗？你知道后果是什么吗？”

金厉旭听到有人和他说话，也不知道到底说了什么，就胡乱的点着头。

崔始源看到金厉旭点头也不管他是不是真的知道他到底说了什么，再次欺身压上吻住金厉旭的唇，手也不消停的从衣服下摆探入，从腰向上抚摸着，一直向上延伸直到触碰到胸前的豆粒，手不停的在乳尖上揉搓逗弄，直到完全挺立才放开。

伸手脱掉碍事的衣物，低头含住一边已经挺立的乳头，舌头不停地在乳晕周围打转，手顺着腰线向下滑动顺势握住脆弱上下套弄，舒服的套弄让金厉旭发出了小小的哼唧声。

因为不久之前刚刚经历过性事，已经没有什么可以射出的东西了，但手与火热的摩擦还是让他射了出来。

崔始源放开胸前的已经被咬的红肿的豆粒，在金厉旭的身上亲吻着不停地点火，顺手拿起床头的护手霜倒在手上，向后庭探去，虽然后庭刚刚被开拓过，但崔始源还是怕会不小心伤到他。

小心翼翼的探进一根手指，在内壁慢慢剐蹭，这让金厉旭很不舒服的扭扭身子，当他探进第三根手指的时候，身下的人终于忍不住了，这对他们两个无非都是折磨。

金厉旭伸手揽住崔始源的脖子，带着一点难受的气息轻声说，

“哥··可以进来了··难受···”

“再忍忍，万一伤到你怎么办。”

“不···不会的···进来吧·····”

这个时候再忍着恐怕才真的不是正常人吧，抬手搂住金厉旭的腰，让自己最近距离的贴近把自己送进那个温热的甬道。崔始源很温柔，慢慢的推进，当整根没入的时候，两个人长舒一口气。

被这样直接埋在体内金厉旭很不舒服，不知道是不是那哥哥的恶趣味，他并没有动一下。

“哥···你动一下啊··这样很不好受啊···”

本来崔始源是想等他适应了再动，毕竟被另外那几个哥哥和李赫海折腾够呛了，没想到他自己会有这样的要求。

听到这句话的崔始源哪里还管他是不是适应了·快速的抽插起来，刚开始只是慢慢试探，而后每一下都准确的顶在那个让身下人兴奋地点上，而每一次的挺进使两人更加兴奋。金厉旭紧紧地咬住下唇不让呻吟从口中流出，这仿佛让崔始源很不满，

“小旭啊，叫出来啊，哥想听听你的声音呢。”

“我···不要····嗯······”

“怎么，是哥哥没有满足你吗？”

崔始源佯装生气的说，身下的动作也越来越大，每一次的抽插都好像要把身下的人贯穿一样。

“不···不是··没有··我没有·····那个意思····”

大力的抽插已经让身下的人没法说出完整的一句话了，金厉旭一顿一顿的解释着。

“那你告诉哥哥为什么不叫出来？我们厉旭唱歌这么好听，叫出来应该也会很好听吧。”

金厉旭被崔始源的话弄得脸色更红了，脸上的温度也在上升，但他还是一字一句的解释着。

“我···真的···嗯····没有那个······意思·····”

崔始源听到这里又一次加快了速度，这让金厉旭准是说不出话了，只能嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧。

崔始源见他这样都不叫出声，干脆停下来，把火热抽了出来，虽然他还没有····但他还是很想知道原因。

后庭忽然的空虚让金厉旭很不舒服，追着崔始源的身体想要的更多。崔始源也感受到他的意思，但是还是想逗逗这个小孩。

“所以为什么不叫出来？嗯?你告诉哥哥，哥哥就满足你好不好。”

金厉旭知道他就是恶趣味的想逗逗他，只能红着脸咬着下唇害羞的嘟囔着，

“叫出来都害羞啊，好羞耻，而且圭贤还在睡觉万一吵醒他怎么办。”

“就因为这个？”

“不然哥以为因为什么啊。”

崔始源没想到他的解释居然这么幼稚，听完俯下身亲了一下他的唇，

“我们厉旭太可爱了呢。”

火热还没有纾解，抵在穴口，并不着急进去，这就是一种折磨，金厉旭被逗得很难受，小声开口说道，

“哥你进来啊·····难受·····”

说完还往下蹭了蹭，想让他进来。逗孩子怎么能只有一次呢。

“叫哥哥就进来好不好。”

“哥！你刚刚不是这么说的！”

“我改主意了，你叫我就进来啊，不叫就算了。”

说着站起来转身假装要离开，金厉旭一把拉住要走的人，

“我叫还不行吗！”

毕竟情欲这种东西很难控制，更何况进行到一半呢。

“哥···哥哥·····进来好不好······”

崔始源得到了满意的答案，对着后庭还未完全闭合的穴口整根埋进去，突如其来的刺入填满了刚刚的空虚感，这让身下的人发出来满足的呻吟声。

“哥···嗯···你慢点······不行了·····”

“再等等，马上就要到了。”

说着崔始源加快了律动的速度，在最后抽插了几十下后把爱液全数留在了深处。金厉旭已经累的不想动了，崔始源知道几个哥哥把他折腾的太累了，起身抱起金厉旭走向浴室，把他放在浴缸里，转身出去给他拿水，就看到正在厨房喝水的圭贤。

“哥？你还没走啊。”

“准备走了，正好你在这，你把水给厉旭送进去吧，我先走了。”

曺圭贤拿着水朝着金厉旭的房间走去，看到门虚掩着，就没有敲门直接进去了，直到进到屋子里他才明白为什么崔始源这么晚才走，空气中弥漫的淫糜的味道和床上混乱的痕迹都显示出刚刚的性事有多疯狂，看到浴室的灯还开着把水放在床头，快步走向浴室。就看到金厉旭安安静静的躺在浴缸里，浴缸很大，金厉旭就小小一个靠在那。曺圭贤走过去摸摸水温已经开始慢慢变凉了，看了看金厉旭身上的痕迹，这样的金厉旭是他从未见过的，他每次看到都是那个可可爱爱的忙内，第一次看到这么放纵的他，可是自己身体里的欲火又是因为什么呢？难道就只是因为看到一个没有穿衣服的金厉旭吗？

他的手已经先他的大脑一步开始了动作。曺圭贤把金厉旭从水里捞出来，放在洗手台上，金厉旭本来昏昏沉沉的，以为是崔始源把他从水里抱出来的，他也就没有什么反应，仍然闭着眼睛，但是当他被放到洗手台上的时候，他被冰凉的触感惊醒了，睁开眼睛就看到曺圭贤站在他面前眼睛直直的盯着他。

“圭贤啊，你···你干嘛这么看着我·····”

曺圭贤听到金厉旭的声音瞬间回过神来，

“啊？没什么，所以，你···刚刚和····始源哥····”

金厉旭本来就喝了酒，刚刚又洗了热水澡，可能有一点上头，听到曺圭贤支支吾吾的说了什么也没有听清，金厉旭不清醒的摇晃着脑袋，这在曺圭贤眼里就是过分的可爱。

伸手一点一点的抚摸着金厉旭的皮肤，抬起头吻住还在说着什么的小嘴，撬开牙关，一点一点的描绘着口腔的形状，金厉旭也没有过多的抗拒，可能也是因为太熟悉了吧，虽然以前并没有做过，但他还是被动的接受了这个亲故的行为。伸出手环住曺圭贤的脖子，回吻着眼前的人。

曺圭贤的手在身上一点一点抚摸着，滑到下身握住有一点点抬头的下体，上下撸动着，已经不能射出东西的下体在刺激下只流出一点透明的液体。

曺圭贤抬手环住金厉旭的腰，搂着他在他身上一点一点的亲吻，从耳朵到脸颊再到喉结，这样的亲吻也拨弄着金厉旭的心，曺圭贤把头埋在金厉旭颈间，一点一点舔舐着，这让金厉旭不得不仰起头，颈间痒痒的，这使金厉旭瑟缩了一下。

“厉旭啊，让我一次，就一次好不好。”

金厉旭听着曺圭贤带有情欲的喘息，默默地点了点头。曺圭贤像是得到了鼓舞，动作也比刚刚要大了。

“圭····圭贤啊····我们不要在这里好不好·····”

“这里不好吗？”

刚刚得到了允许让他想逗逗这个亲故，

“旭啊，你看这多好啊，有镜子，有浴缸，咱们做完方便清洗不是吗？”

金厉旭听完曺圭贤的话打了他一巴掌。

“就是因为有这些才不想在这的！”

说完还红着脸把头埋在眼前的人的颈间。看着金厉旭害羞了，他的目的也达成了。

“好，你说不在咱们就不在，那你想去哪呢？你的房间肯定是呆不下去了，要不我们去客厅？”

金厉旭听到这里赶紧打断了他，

“不要！我可不想以后哥哥们来，我一到客厅脑子里都是·····那样的画面。”

“哪样的画面啊，明明这么美好不是吗？”

说着轻吻了一下怀里的人的耳朵，

“那去我房间吧，别的地方估计你也不会同意的。”

闻言金厉旭点点头，曺圭贤把金厉旭抱起来，让他两条腿圈住自己的腰，双手环住他的腰以防把他摔到。从金厉旭的房间到曺圭贤的房间一共也没有几步，但是让金厉旭很煎熬，因为他明显可以感觉到后面有个东西总会隐隐约约戳到他，不用说，他也知道那是什么。

走到曺圭贤的房间，他没有把金厉旭放在床上而是自己坐在了床上，这样金厉旭只能顺从的跨坐在他腿上，本来就没有穿衣服的他，这次更清楚的感觉到了那坚挺的轮廓已经蓄势待发了。

曺圭贤调整好坐姿，想让金厉旭可以 舒服一点，可这种姿势根本不可能舒服啊。曺圭贤也许感受到了金厉旭些许的抗拒，他细声细语的说，

“别怕，会很舒服的，帮我把衣服脱掉好不好。”

曺圭贤连哄带骗的让金厉旭把衣服帮他脱掉，抬起头含住金厉旭的唇，两只手也没闲着，揉搓着胸前的小豆豆，另一这手则探入后庭，一点点深入，他再找那个可以让人兴奋地点。在金厉旭忽然加紧双腿且发出呻吟的时候，他知道他找到了，加快手指进出的速度，每一次进入都直接戳在那个点上，这让金厉旭变得更加兴奋了，他想要的更多。

金厉旭环着曺圭贤的脖子，呻吟声从口中不断溢出。终于在他不断的呻吟声中，他的精华落在了曺圭贤的小腹上。

“你爽完了，该我了。”

曺圭贤一边说着让人面红耳赤的话，一边轻啄着眼前人的唇，

“来，自己坐上来好不好。”

金厉旭的脸已经红的要滴血了，可是体内再次被勾起的情欲叫嚣着他。金厉旭慢慢直起身体，不让自己完全靠在曺圭贤怀里，伸手向下探去，触碰到火热的时候因为温度有些瑟缩，但很快便适应了他的温度，扶着它一点一点坐了下去，因为刚刚的情事，后穴并没有完全闭合，又因为刚刚的手指，进入还是比较顺利，在全部进入的时候，金厉旭被顶的呻吟了一声，这种姿势比一般的姿势进入的更深，当然会更容易触碰到那一点。

金厉旭在适应了他的尺寸之后慢慢的开始有了动作，曺圭贤看着身上扭动着腰肢的人越来越兴奋，他好像不满意金厉旭的动作，慢慢随着金厉旭的动作挺动，这无非就是进入的更深，这次再怎么憋住也不行了。

细细碎碎的呻吟从口中流出，但在曺圭贤听来却觉得很动听。

“圭贤啊·····嗯····不行了····你···啊···放我下来···好不好·····”

“怎么这样不好吗？多舒服啊不是吗？”

“你们···嗯···怎么都这样···这么····啊····爱问我问题····”

“还有时间想别人啊，看来是我不够卖力啊，嗯？”

金厉旭刚要反驳就感觉到一阵腾空，自己被放到了床上，但是是趴着的，他刚要动一下，就被曺圭贤拉了回来，曺圭贤让他趴跪在床上，而他没有马上进去，而是一直盯着他的后庭。这让金厉旭更觉得羞耻，

“圭贤啊，别看了···不好看····进来吧···不舒服·····”

“怎么不好看，我觉得挺美的啊。”

这让金厉旭很不舒服，后庭被人盯着，他现在恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

曺圭贤知道他这个亲故脸皮薄，逗逗就得了，在金厉旭想起身的时候，他一个挺身就把自己送了进去。

曺圭贤一边继续着身下的动作，一边俯身亲吻着金厉旭的背，好像想把全身都留下印记一样。

“啊···你慢点··快要去了······”

“亲故啊，等等我，我们一起啊·····”

说着又继续大力抽插起来，在最后他也没有把他的····拔出来，而是全数留在了他的亲故体内。金厉旭已经累的抬不起眼皮了。

“圭贤啊，你抱我去洗澡吧，我不想动了。”

曺圭贤听到这话亲了一下金厉旭，笑笑，

“别洗了，就先这样吧，我想让我的东西在你体内多留一会儿。”

金厉旭被他说的哭笑不得，

“这是什么恶趣味，万一我发烧了怎么办，再说了多留有什么用，我又不能给你生孩子。”

“发烧了我照顾你啊，生孩子·······嗯······万一呢。

“你照顾我，算了吧，你先把你自己照顾好就好了。”

“我不要，我还有你呀。”

曺圭贤逗弄着怀里的人，没一会儿，金厉旭抵不过疲惫昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，曺圭贤看着怀里人睡得香甜的侧脸，亲了一下，怀抱着小人也心满意足的睡着了。

再次见到金厉旭是在几天之后的练习室里，没错，因为那天无上限的索取，金厉旭华丽丽的发烧了，这几天几个哥哥轮流照顾他，生怕他再出现什么闪失。总的来说几个哥哥挺愧疚的，因为太久没有经历过性事，所以没有顾忌厉旭的感受就要了他这么多次，虽然厉旭也有主动，但是，他们还是没有留情面的一次又一次，但凡有一个想到，也不会是这样的结果。今天来练习室是为了之后的SS7S排练，但是金厉旭进来的时候还是引起了哥哥们的注意。

不知道为什么就是觉得哪里有些问题，这可能是哥哥们现在的疑问。整个排练都在一种奇怪的氛围里结束了。成员们陆陆续续的走出练习室，因为每个人的行程时间不一样，所以排练时间大多定在晚上，每次排练结束就已经接近半夜了，哥哥们排练完也就差不多要回去休息了，毕竟一天一直在跑行程也是真的累。

金厉旭的行程因为身体原因被哥哥们强制推了，毕竟什么能有他们弟弟的身体重要呢。更何况这次是他们的原因，所以在他好了的那天，朴正洙就让申东熙带着他出去好好补了一下，当然还是崔始源花的钱。

等所有人都走了，金希澈把金厉旭堵在了练习室里。金厉旭知道这个哥要干什么，毕竟······

“我们厉旭啊，这几天有没有好好休息啊。”

金希澈一边说着一边把手伸向金厉旭的身后像是在摸索着什么，直到他摸到一个鼓鼓的东西才满意的露出微笑。而金厉旭却因为金希澈这个动作脸色一变，虽然只有几秒的变化，但还是被金希澈捕捉到了。

“怎么了我们旭啊，害羞了还是其他······”

金厉旭闻言，低下头小声的说，

“希澈哥，这里有监控啊，能不能······”

还没有说完，金厉旭就感觉到唇上多了一片温热，金希澈蜻蜓点水似的轻吻了一下金厉旭的唇，

“小傻子，你觉得我会让别人看到我弟弟的‘肉体’吗？”

金希澈已经在所有人来之前就把这间练习室的监控都关掉了，毕竟“预谋已久”的事情怎么能没有准备呢？

看着金厉旭害羞的表情，金希澈笑笑，搂过金厉旭，

“很累吧？”

“什么？”

“他们一晚上把你折腾成那个样子很累吧。”

金厉旭把头埋在金希澈胸前，没有说话，搂着金希澈的腰身，

“哥你可能才是那个让我最累的吧。”

金希澈抬起金厉旭的头吻了下去，一点一点的深入，有点粗鲁的撬开牙关，不管金厉旭发出的呜呜的声音，双手举过头顶紧紧地把他压在墙上，汲取着口中的蜜汁。直到金厉旭双腿发软，快要整个人贴在他身上的时候，金希澈才放过这只柔软的“小兔子”。

公司的练习室很大，设备一应俱全，因为每个团体的人数都不少，在练习室休息的时候也会显得很拥挤，所以每个练习室都有配备沙发，这样休息的时候就可以舒服很多。金希澈弯下腰想抱起金厉旭，却被拦住了，

“哥，你的腿····”

金希澈听到笑笑，

“腿确实不好，但是抱你绰绰有余。”

说着一下子抱起金厉旭走向沙发，把金厉旭放到沙发上，自己也直接欺身压上，金厉旭推着身上的哥哥，身后的东西也不安稳的待着，引得金厉旭的身体阵阵颤抖，细细碎碎的嘤咛声从口中传来，

“我们小旭是等不及了吗，嗯？”

听到金希澈的话，金厉旭连耳尖都变得红扑扑的，

“哥，我们不要在这好不好，我们回家不行吗？”

“可是哥想在这啊，我们厉旭不会不满足哥的愿望吧。”

金厉旭想到前几天说的话只得应允。

金希澈俯下身含住金厉旭的唇，把抵在他胸前的手拉起放在头上方，金厉旭被吻得七荤八素的，等到金希澈放过他的时候就已经要大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气了。

等到金厉旭反应过来时，金希澈已经撩起他的上衣开始在身上“作怪”了。

一点一点的亲吻着，从唇到脖颈，到锁骨，一直蔓延到胸前，张口含住胸前的小点，舌尖围绕着乳晕舔舐，让人心里痒痒的，金厉旭感觉到胸前的一点被含住身体轻颤了一下，然而一边的舒适让另一边没有被照顾到的显得过于冷清，金厉旭因为另一边的不适而挺了挺身，金希澈会意，抬手揉搓着另一边的豆点，左右被同时照顾到的人舒服的发出哼哼唧唧的声音，直到胸前的豆粒被啃咬的挺立起来金希澈才放过。

金希澈把手向着身下人的后庭探去，如愿以偿的隔着裤子摸到了鼓鼓囊囊的东西，在刚刚金希澈摸到的时候，他就已经很开心了，但是因为不想吓到小孩，就没有表现出来，现在已经管不了那么多了，反正预防针已经打过了，人也没有了，没必要藏着掖着了。

金希澈伸手探进身下人的裤子，毛茸茸的触感让手掌心痒痒的，揉搓着那小小的一团，金希澈忍不住逗弄这身下的小人。

“我们厉旭如果是兔子是不是也会超级可爱啊，而且会是那种纯白纯白的兔子，摸起来手感超级好，就像现在哥手里的小尾巴一样对不对啊。”

金希澈说着往里推了推埋在金厉旭后庭里的东西，而身下的人因为听到的话脸色通红，因为身后的动作而触碰到的那一点而发出的呻吟声也如愿的进入到了金希澈的耳朵里。金希澈恶趣味的不断晃动折后庭里的小尾巴，每次的晃动都会让内壁与金属之间摩擦一次，这种感觉并不好受。

金希澈的动作让金厉旭很不舒服，他的动作让他更想赶紧把那条万恶的“小尾巴”拿走。

“希澈哥，能不能把那个东西拿走啊，不舒服···”

还在揉捏把玩着“小尾巴”的金希澈听到小朋友的话露出一抹让人不明所以的微笑，但他并没有如了小朋友的愿，只是帮金厉旭翻了个身，让他趴在沙发上，他自己从上方拢着金厉旭，把手从身前伸进裤子里，隔着内裤揉搓着身下人的脆弱。金厉旭感觉到下体被握住，颤抖了一下随即恢复正常，金希澈不紧不慢的撸动着小孩的脆弱，而金厉旭也因为身前的撸动和身后的“金属”到达了第一次高潮。

“这么快就射了啊，我们小旭真的是等不及呢，是不是？”

金希澈一边说着一边在金厉旭的耳边吹着气，耳后痒痒的让金厉旭想躲开，可现在躲好像来不及了呢。

金希澈把厉旭的手拉过背到身后，摸出沙发里上次拍节目时就已经存在的手铐，在金厉旭还沉浸在刚刚的余热里的时候拷在了他的手上。

“希澈哥！不是说好只有小尾巴的嘛！为什么又多了一个！”

“拿都拿出来了，不用是不是太可惜了啊。”

金希澈腐笑着说，金厉旭因为没有了支撑，只能整个人趴在沙发上。金希澈看了看金厉旭满意的笑笑，这才着手脱掉金厉旭的衣服，看着小孩赤身裸体的趴在自己面前，后庭里的小尾巴因为身体支撑不住而不住发颤，看的人心里痒痒的。

“看看我们的小兔子，多可爱啊，哥哥来疼疼你好不好啊。”

金希澈说着让任何一个人听了都会觉得羞耻的话。金厉旭也因为金希澈的目光和说的话满脸通红，转过脸把脸埋在沙发里说什么都不抬起来。

金希澈也知道把孩子逗得有点过了，赶紧哄人，

“好了，不和你闹了，既然前几天我们厉旭休息的很好，那今天来好好补偿一下哥哥吧，哥可是憋了好多天呢，谁知道那天就被那些小子抢了先机，今天哥可是不会那么轻易放过你的啊。”

金希澈说完不等金厉旭给出什么反应就开始了下一步动作。看着金厉旭后穴里的小尾巴，金希澈伸手弹了一下，金厉旭因为金属在体内的异样而发出来哼哼唧唧的嘤咛。

“希澈哥，别玩了，把他拿出去吧，不舒服····”

金希澈听到金厉旭这么说也没再过分，慢慢的把小尾巴抽了出来，金厉旭因为后穴的忽然张大而疼痛了一下，随之而来的就是空虚感，后穴因为小尾巴的消失而空空的，金希澈用手指按了按红肿的后穴周围的褶皱，心里有点后悔让他放了这么久，因为小尾巴的原因，就算抽出也不能完全闭合的小穴张张合合，这在金希澈看来无非是一种邀请。

“哥，能不能把手铐摘下来，我现在趴着好难受啊···”

“厉旭不乖哦，刚刚哥哥已经答应你一个要求了，不可以这么贪心哦。”

说着摸出润滑剂，倒在手上，朝着后穴抹去，凉凉的感觉缓解了刚刚因为撑起带来的疼痛，缓缓探入一根手指，因为之前已经“被”扩张了，所以进入一根手指不是很困难，手指在小穴里到处点火，接下来的第二根，第三根手指也很顺利的进入了那个温热的区域，三根手指在后穴进进出出的，让金厉旭发出舒服的哼唧声。

金希澈感觉差不多了，把手抽出来再把金厉旭拉起来，金厉旭因为忽然的动作有点蒙，忍着不适还是任由哥哥拉着走，被哥哥带到镜子前的金厉旭有点不知所措，看着镜子里满身吻痕的自己脸上刚刚褪去的红色再次爬上来，耳尖也变得红红的，金希澈看着小孩脸色的变化，笑了笑，

“很好看是不是，你看多美啊。”

金希澈从身后环住他，轻吻着耳后，把手铐打开，猛地把他压到镜子上，把手压到头顶上方，再次用手铐拷住，刚刚松下来的手又被控制了，金希澈伸手揽过金厉旭的腰，让他用手撑在镜子上，再次把手指探入后庭，待他完全适应了才抽出手指。

金希澈已经等不及了，飞快剥下自己的衣服，金厉旭通过镜子看到金希澈的坚挺的尺寸瑟缩了一下，金希澈虽然已经忍不住了但还是忍着欲望逗弄着眼前的孩子，

火热抵住穴口却迟迟不肯进去，这让金厉旭很煎熬，身体不断后退想要让那哥哥的东西进入自己，这个时候还哪管的了什么羞耻。

“希澈哥···进来吧······难受····”

金希澈听到金厉旭软软的声音再也把持不住，扶着金厉旭的腰一下贯穿到底，金厉旭因为身后那哥的动作猛地向前冲了一下鼻子怼在了镜子上，瞬间鼻子一酸眼泪差点掉出来，身后被金希澈一下一下的顶弄，连完整的话都吐不出来，只有断断续续的嗯嗯啊啊，金希澈一边顶弄着身前的人，一边伸手抚慰着他的脆弱，金厉旭前面后面都被照顾的很好，这让他在前后夹击中到达了第二次高潮。

金厉旭看着镜子上自己的白浊，脸上一红一白的，在他分神的时候，金希澈似乎很不满意他的状态，

“厉旭啊，还有精力分神啊，看来哥要努力才能满足我们厉旭啊，你看看镜子里动情的你多好看啊，厉旭啊，这个样子的你可不允许被被人看到知不知道，不然哥哥们是会惩罚你的哦。”

金厉旭被顶弄得说不出来话，只能胡乱的点着头。

金希澈这么说着加快了抽送的速度，本来已经顶撞的金厉旭说不出来话，现在更甚，只有断断续续的呻吟声传出来。

就在两个人情动的时候，走廊里传来了脚步声，听说话的声音好像是公司新来的练习生，因为最近要考核所以总是没日没夜的练习，来的人好像是要来自己练习的，金厉旭听到有脚步声的时候就开始紧紧抿着唇，不让呻吟声传出来，但是后面顶弄的频率真的很难让他把声音堵回去，听到外面的脚步声越来越远，金厉旭这才松开紧紧抿着的唇，断断续续的呻吟声再次传到金希澈的耳朵里。

“希澈哥·······慢····慢一点·······”

金希澈听到那话直接把火热抽出，把金厉旭转过来，金厉旭已经快要站不住了，在抽出的那一刻差点脱力跪到地上，金希澈揽住金厉旭，不让他摔到，让金厉旭靠在镜子上，把手铐打开，抬起一条腿放在自己的手臂上，金厉旭抬起已经快要没有力气的胳膊环住金希澈的脖子防止自己站不住而倒下，金希澈的坚挺还没有熄火，抵着后庭。

“哥···进来啊·····”

“你不是说让哥慢点吗，哥这是帮你完成的更彻底一点，还想要吗，自己说。”

金希澈用火热抵着后穴一点一点磨蹭着，刚刚忽然抽出的空虚感叫嚣着想要的更多，想要被贯穿，

“要·····想要·······哥·····进来········”

金希澈听到满意的答复，一个挺身再次进入了那个让人发狂的甬道，大力的抽插让金厉旭没多久便脱了力气，整个人近乎窝在金希澈怀里，金希澈温柔的拉过金厉旭接吻，想让他好受一点，撬开牙关，一点一点吮吸着口中的津液，还没有来的及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下来，显得更加色情，身下的进进出出让金厉旭忍不住呻吟，终于在过了很久之后金希澈将自己的爱液全部留在了金厉旭体内。

金希澈将累坏了的金厉旭抱到沙发上，拿起金厉旭自己带过来的小尾巴，再次放到那个因为性事还没有闭合的后庭中，然后趴在他耳边柔声说道，

“厉旭啊，不要让我的宝贝们流出来哦，不然哥哥会惩罚你的哦。”

说完金希澈起身收拾好自己，又帮这个累坏了的孩子套好衣服，打横抱起向着公司外走去，因为太晚了，金希澈把金厉旭安顿到自己的家，金厉旭可能真的太累了，这一系列动作他一点感觉都没有，金希澈把他带进浴室给他清理了后穴里的东西，他可不想第二天又看到自家的宝贝弟弟发烧，都收拾好了，抱金厉旭抱到床上，看着小孩的睡颜回忆着这几天发生的事情。

SS7S结束第二天金希澈跑了一天行程之后拿起手机就看到群里的消息已经过百了，一条条翻到顶才发现金厉旭这孩子发烧了，原因不用说也知道，金希澈带着火气来到宿舍，就看到所有人都在客厅，金希澈大力甩上门瞥了他们一眼，径直走进金厉旭的房间，看到床上因为发烧而脸色红润的金厉旭，不心疼是不可能的，再有就是比较邪恶的想法就是这帮崽子居然不告诉他他们和厉旭······

看完了那孩子，金希澈冷着脸的数落了那一帮崽子，连朴正洙都没逃过，毕竟这是他们造成的后果，之后就看了一眼金厉旭，告诉他们照顾好他就赌气回家了。

等金厉旭好了之后就被告知那个哥哥生气了，金厉旭便去了金希澈家，想着看看那哥，安慰一下，结果就把自己安慰进去了。

金希澈看着金厉旭佯装生气的数落他，结果给孩子委屈的眼泪都要掉下来了，本来自己才是那个“受害者”，结果还劈头盖脸被骂，不委屈才怪，看着眼前的小孩啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，金希澈也心疼了，刚要安慰，就见金厉旭自己磨蹭过来，伸手圈住金希澈的腰身，把头埋在胸前，声音闷闷的说，

“希澈哥，你别气了，我错了，你怎么惩罚我都行，你别气了好不好。”

金厉旭不是一个很爱撒娇的孩子，金希澈看到这样的金厉旭心头一软，伸手环住胸前的小孩，拍拍他，孩子自己都说了怎么惩罚他都行，就这么放过他不是太便宜他了，

“你说的什么惩罚都行的。”

金厉旭乖巧的点点头。

就见金希澈放开怀里的小孩，走回房间，之后就见金希澈拿着一个白白的团子走了出来，

“过两天要排练你知道吧。”

金厉旭点点头。

“到时候你带着这个去吧。”

金厉旭接过那个团子才发现那是个肛塞，但是自己已经说出去的话又不能收回来，只能硬着头皮点点头。

金希澈看到金厉旭脸色的变化知道他是害羞了，于是又靠近他的耳边说。

“我们厉旭会是那个世界上最可爱的兔子的对吧。”

说完就见金厉旭的脸色更加红润，急急忙忙说了句再见就跑走了。金希澈看着背影心里充满了期待。

从回忆里走出来，金希澈看着金厉旭红润的小脸，俯身在唇上亲了一下，随即躺到金厉旭身边圈着金厉旭安心的睡着了。


End file.
